Storks: Junior and Tulip Love Story
by I. M. Rally
Summary: One year later, Junior was promoted as boss of Stork Mountain, and his friendship with Tulip stayed strong, but what if they develop a new feeling for each other? Can they found out if they have feelings for each other with the help with their friends, family, and a new friend? (JuniorxTulip)
1. What's the feeling

**Hi, everybody! This is my first Storks fanfic, and I hope you like it! Yes, there was going to be JuniorxTulip romantic scenes, with an extra help with my OC. Tell me what do you think by reviewing it or PM me.**

* * *

Ever since storks delivered babies again, Junior, formerly co-boss, now the boss of Stork Mountain, and Tulip, the co-boss and Junior's best friend, work so hard to make new babies for the parents who asked them. Although, it was only one year after Cornerstore was gone, there aren't enough storks to deliver babies on time to their parents as they're running out of storks. Some got tired, some got sick from the weather, some have broken body parts, and some are occupied to deliver more than one baby at the same time. So, Junior and Tulip hire more storks, even other types of birds, and one human, who came from another world.

One day, Junior flew inside the baby factory to check if everything's turned out well as he greeted his fellow storks. "Good job, everybody! Looking good! Keep up the good work!" Then, he called the new human who was holding a clipboard and wrote something on it with a pen. "Great work in listing, Aggie!"

"Thanks. Mr. Junior!" Aggie responded with a thumb up.

Agatha Galido was a 22-year-old girl who lives from another world. She has long black hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and wore a white dress, brown fedora with a pink bow in front, black shoes, and glasses. Although, she's 22, her height is like an average size of a 13 or an 11-year-old kid (61.7" [156.7 cm]), almost look innocent and younger than Tulip, but was also as mature as the older characters. Aggie worked in Stork Mountain for five months, assigning each stork to deliver a baby, giving them the babies' addresses, reporting weather conditions, and checking the total number of babies delivered in one day.

When another day is done, all storks return to Stork Mountain, and having the rest time there and take their dinner at the Dinner room.

Junior clanged the glass with a spoon, "Attention! Can I have everybody's attention?!" Everyone stopped eating, and looked at him as Junior cleared his throat. "Thank you. So, as the boss of Stork Mountain, I would like to congratulate all of you for another success of baby delivering!" When they heard this announcement, everyone in the room cheered for themselves and applauded. "Also, I would like Agatha Galido to announce us the results of today's baby delivering." He pointed Aggie, who was eating a sandwich with the other storks between them, at the other table

Aggie stood up, took her clipboard, and walked in front to announce, "Well, Mr. Junior, according to my list, we just delivered 150 babies today! It's a new record!" Everyone cheered and applauded about Aggie's announcement.

"What do you mean 'new record'?" Tulip asked.

"Well, Ms. Tulip, yesterday's result was 120, because some of the storks can't handle the weather, like that guy over there." Aggie pointed the stork that was shivering and wrapped in bandages around his wing, head, and left leg.

"It was hail in New York." The injured stork stammered.

"I know I'm just a new working girl here in this world and in Stork Mountain, but I suggested that we should do something to protect these birds from any bad weather conditions. I don't want them to get sick or hurt." Aggie added.

"Even though you're new here for five months, but I think you might be right, Aggie." Tulip smiled, "And I know just a thing." She showed her new invention. "This is called an Umbrella hat. When birds wear this, it can protect them from getting wet from the rain."

All the storks and other birds nodded with this suggestion.

"Then, it settled." Junior hammered the spoon on the table, it's like they were in a court, agreeing the suggestion.

* * *

Later, after eating dinner, Aggie used her ID to open the door, and entered the locker room, where other storks chat around, and checking their lockers. They stopped of what they were doing, and spotted Aggie, waving 'hi' to them. They greeted her nicely.

"Hi, Aggie."

"Great work back there, girl."

"You did an awesome job."

Aggie started to blush as she opened her locker, since everyone knew that she's the only girl/human in the room, but she won't mind, even the storks won't mind. "Oh, guys. You're all nice. I'm just doing my job. Hey, do you have free time this weekend? It's my month-sary of my arrival here, and everybody is invited to my party in my place."

But the storks rejected her invitation.

"Sorry, girl, I promise my wife for another date this Saturday."

"I have to spend time with my kids."

"Family reunion."

Aggie just stared in silent, then shrugged, "Oh, that's fine. I can see that you're busy. Don't worry, I can invite someone else." When she closed her locker, she saw Pigeon Toady below her.

"Nice work back there, bra." He smiled.

"Thanks, Pigeon Toady," Aggie deadpanned. She's not really comfortable with Pigeon Toady around. It's not like she doesn't like him, but he's pretty annoying to her and, according to everyone, he was more of a tattle tale.

Pigeon Toady took out his phone, and showed Aggie a picture of his 'girlfriend' who was a goose. "Check out my girlfriend. She's real, she migrated."

"I thought she migrated last year."Aggie reminded.

"And she migrated again." Said Pigeon Toady. "And…"

"I don't want to know it all." Aggie opened her locker again, and took out her clipboard. "Right now, I need more papers for the list tomorrow and… Holy Rabies! I forgot to tell the boss about the water-bottle suggestion! I better tell him that." She rushed out of the locker room, and went outside to find the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, just got out from the dinner room, Junior and Tulip walked through the hallway to find the elevator.

"Well, we did a very great job." Junior started to chat.

"Yeah, especially that Aggie." Tulip added. "A girl from another world is kinda… cool, and does a very good at job at this."

"Yeah, she's 22. She's older than you, Tulip, but she looks 13 years old to me, and she acts more childish."

"You read her profile. She doesn't want to be a grown-up, and never acts like any grown adults. She loves being a kid."

Just then, the duo finally found the elevator. Junior pressed the up button. The top floor is where the boss' office is. They entered the elevator, and Tulip pressed the top floor for Junior.

"Yeah, I know Aggie's been like that." Junior continued the conversation. "But she's smart and kind just like you."

Tulip blushed. "You think I'm smart and kind?"

"Yeah, I mean, when Diamond Destiny was made, you decided to deliver her so she wouldn't be an orphan, like you. It was a good choice." The stork smiled.

Tulip twirled a strand of her hair, and blushed. "Thanks, but you also the same as I am."

"What do you mean? I'm not so smart. I wasn't kind to you at first."

"It's true, but. Don't you remember? Hunter ordered you to fire me, but you didn't. Instead, you put me in a mail room. Then, you decided to help me delivering Diamond Destiny, you gave up the opportunity of being a boss by making a million babies, and you saved me and the baby when we fell. I have to say it's not only the smartest nor kind, but also the bravest thing you've ever done. And I never got a chance to say thank you… for everything."

"Um… your welcome." Junior's cheek turned red.

When the elevator finally reached Junior's office, Junior and Tulip walked out of the elevator as they didn't noticed that the elevator goes down. It has to do with someone was going to use it.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Junior asked with an awkward smile. "Because we still make a meeting about the Stork Mountain's 1st anniversary of re-making and delivering the babies again."

"Sure. We should continue working before something happens." Tulip said.

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know. Something unexpectedly?"

Tulip thought it was so stupid that she told Junior about what she called 'something happen' and 'unexpected'. Nothing is going to happen, except that something will happen between them.

Suddenly, the elevator opened, and Aggie popped her head out, "HEY!"

Junior and Tulip startled as they held to each other.

"Oh, Aggie, it's only you." Junior sighed in relief.

"Sorry for startling you, Mr. Junior." Aggie said.

"Oh no, Junior is fine. 'Mr.' makes me uncomfortable."

"Okay, so you're wondering why I'm here. I forgot to tell you about the water bottle suggestion. If the weather is very hot, like in Egypt, I'd like to suggest that storks should wear a travel belt pouch to put their cold water bottle so they won't get thirsty or heat stroke." She explained.

"Then, we should announce this tomorrow. Good suggestion, Aggie!" Junior exclaimed.

"Thank you, Junior. Well, I must be…" Aggie was about to walk back to the elevator, until she noticed something, "Wait, what are you two doing?"

"Well, we, uh…" Junior and Tulip stammered.

"And why are you holding each other?" The white girl smirked as she noticed that Junior's wings wrapped around Tulip's back, and Tulip's arm wrapped around Junior's back.

"It was nothing, really." Tulip let go of Junior.

"Yeah, we're just startled when you came in." Junior let go of Tulip, and smiled sheepishly.

"So can I come with you?" Asked Tulip.

"Oh, sure." Aggie said as the two girls entered the elevator.

Before the elevator closes, Junior waved 'goodnight' at them, "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Junior!" Aggie waved at him as Tulip just waved without saying 'goodnight'.

When the elevator goes down, Aggie continued glancing and smirking at Tulip. Aggie was suspicious about Junior and Tulips relationship. Of course, she and everyone knew they're just friends, but Aggie has another thought.

"What?" Tulip was confused why Aggie looked at her like that.

"Are you and Junior friends, Ms. Tulip." Aggie started to ask.

"Yeah, we're just friends." Tulip replied. "And you just call me, Tulip."

"Really? Or more than that?"

"What do you mean, Aggie? What's more than friends anyway?"

"Well, you know…, do you have feelings for him?"

Tulip eyes widened as she blushed, "What? No! That's ridiculous, Aggie! I'm a human, and he's a stork. It could never work."

"But there's no rule of falling in love with someone who wasn't your species, and species doesn't matter." Aggie said.

"How can you explain that?"

"Hello, Tulip, you just talked to a girl who came from another world. I've been travelling through many different worlds for 12 years. I just discovered that love is the strongest feeling in the whole universe. You can't stop it. And, I have a secret: I've been in love with a bird from another world." When Aggie said that, Tulip was shock. Aggie continued the story. "Yep, he was a cardinal flightless bird. He's name is Red. When he hatched from an egg, his parents were not there, and he has anger issues in his whole life. He was sent to Anger-management class, and I was sent there too, two minutes after him. That's how we met. Although, I have the power to transform into a bird, he still won't mind that I'm actually a human, and I won't mind that he's a bird. We still love each other for what we are."

"Love works for you because you two lived in different worlds." Tulip sighed. "Junior and I lived in the same world."

"Oh, come on. In the world of Zootopia, that was another world, Judy was a rabbit, and Nick was a fox. They became best friends after they _and I_ solved a case. But for me, they secretly have feelings for each other. I know they're both predator and prey, but their world is different. They're both lived in the same world. There's also no rule for them to have feelings."

"This is different, Aggie. Junior and I are just friends, and that is final!"

Aggie doesn't want to force Tulip on this or pressure her, not even Junior. If they were just friends, then so be it. "Okay, if that's what you two are, just friends, I respected that." Just then, the elevator door opened. They were sent to a floor with hotel rooms. "Well, this is my stop. Goodnight, Tulip. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya, Aggie." Tulip said as she pressed a button.

When she was now alone in an elevator, Tulip began to think about what Aggie had said. She was right. Species doesn't matter when it comes to love, but Tulip doesn't know if she has feelings for her only best friend, Junior. Of course, they're just friends, but it's been a year since they worked together to deliver Diamond Destiny, and became co-bosses of Stork Mountain. When Junior was promoted as boss, they still stay strong in their friendship.

" _Is it true?"_ Tulip thought to herself. _"Am I having feeling for Junior? No, that's impossible, especially for our species. We're just friends. What if—What if Aggie was right? What if we treat each other more than just friends?"_

* * *

 **So, what do you think? It's a start. It's the best I can do. I hope you like it! BTW, "Holy Rabies" was a quote from the movies, Hotel Transylvania 1 and 2, Red from Angry Birds movie was mentioned, and Judy and Nick from Zootopia was mentioned too. As you can see, Aggie said that she travelled through different worlds in 12 years, making all of her friends, including she mentioned before, a crossover. All of them will appear in other chapters. Expect more? Be patient. Tell me what do you think by review and comment, pls.**


	2. New things happened

The next day, following Aggie's suggestion, Junior allowed storks to where belt pouches, containing cold water bottles.

Aggie started listing, and checking the addresses of the babies and the weather of the place. "Address: Egypt; Weather: Very hot." She announced to a stork that was about to deliver a baby to Egypt. "Remember to bring your belt pouch. It has cold water bottle in it in case you get thirsty. "The stork saluted her as he took off while carrying a baby, and a belt pouch around its waist. Then, another stork was assigned to deliver another baby. "Address: Philippines; Weather: Rainy, not too strong." Aggie said as she took out an umbrella hat, and put it on the storks head. "Here, use this so you won't get wet." The stork blushed, and took off with the baby.

As Aggie kept listing, she was called by a female stork, "Aggie, the boss wants to see you."

" _Junior wants to see me?"_ Aggie thought to herself. _"Oh, I hope_ _I'm not in trouble."_

* * *

When Aggie rode the elevator, she just stands still with her hands behind her back. She was so calmed and observed her surroundings. When the elevator stopped and opened, she saw Junior, working with some documents while eating a bowl of earthworms.

"Aggie." He called.

"Junior. Morning." Aggie said as she walked in. She saw small orange birds, which the ex-boss, hunter, used to play with as toys, were eating birdseeds. "Hi, little birds." She greeted them.

The smalls birds looked at her, and went smitten on her as their pupils transformed into little hearts. It's seems they have a crush on her.

When Aggie was now in front of the desk, Junior stood up, and read her record, "Aggie, I called you here because I have to say that you did a very great job today."

"Aww, thanks, Junior." Aggie smiled shyly.

"Oh, not only today, but everyday."

"Thanks Junior, but—"

"I know you worked here for five months, but you did a very great job, so Tulip and I decided to promote you."

"I-I don't know, Junior." Aggie felt uncomfortable when it comes to promotions, "I'm just doing my job, and helping people. I'm not sure I'm ready for a promotion."

"Don't be silly, Aggie." Junior dragged Aggie with him near the open window, "Last year, Tulip and I became co-bosses of Stork Mountain, but seven months later, before you came here, I was promoted boss, and I accepted it, and Tulip remained a co-boss. So, I promoted you as my and Tulip's assistant."

Aggie's eyes widened and gasped loudly with surprise when she heard this opportunity, "A-a-a-assistant?! That's… that's great!" She grabbed Junior's wing, and shook it faster with hyper appreciation, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise, I'll try my best to do this job."

"Oh, you're not doing only this job, you can still work in the baby factory room." Junior smiled.

"Oh, yeah, that, too. I can do both! So, is there anything else?"

"No. You can go."

"But before I go, can I ask you questions?"

"Oh, of course."

"So, what's with between you and Tulip?"

Junior's eyes widened when he heard Aggie's 'rare' question, "What are you talking about? Tulip and I are just friends, that's all."

Aggie groaned as she rolled her eyes, "Ugh, same question, same answer. Are you two just friends? Best friends? Or more than friends?"

With a sly look on Aggie's face, Junior looked so nervous with a little sweat on his forehead. He's not sure if he's going to answer his new assistant correctly, "No! We're just good friends! She's a human, and I'm a stork. That wouldn't work"

"Wow! You and Tulip have so much in common."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Tulip last night the same questions, and she answered the same answers you just told me. Oh come on, Junior, I fell in love with a bird from another world, and we don't mind we're different species. There's no rule of falling in love who was not your species."

"Yours is different, Aggie. You and your birdfriend are in different worlds. Tulip and I were in the same world." Junior sighed.

"Still it doesn't matter. I know you have feelings for her. You care for her. You two were so close."

"No, I don't have feelings for her. And I don't care for her when we first met."

"Oh, really?" Aggie smirked. "I heard some of the storks said that you never fired Tulip when your ex-boss ordered you to. Why didn't you fire her?"

"Because, uh…" The stork started to stammer, and his body shakes nervously, "Because, I don't have the heart to do that."

Aggie gasped, "I know now! Because you like her. You care for her."

"What?!" He startled, "That's not the answer, Aggie."

"Yes, it is. Tulip told me before you kept her in the mail room, instead of firing her, and you helped deliver a baby. I think you like like her."

"Don't be ridiculous! I did that all, not because I care, because I want to be a boss." Junior yelled.

"Oh, I get it. You don't like like her, you LOVE her." Aggie added.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Aggie. I don't love her." He fake chuckled, "I just like her as a friend."

"Oh, admit it, you silly stork." Aggie started poking Junior's wing. "You love her."

"No, I don't."

"You love her."

"No."

"You love her."

"No."

"You love her."

"No."

"You love her."

"No."

"I can feel that you do."

"Not a chance."

"Come on!"

"You can't handle the truth."

"Come on, admit it." She kept poking his wing, "Love her, love her, love her, love her, love her…"

Junior got more annoyed by Aggie's blabbering and poking habit as he shouted loudly at her, "NEVER!"

Aggie screamed as she jumped backward, but accidentally jumped through the window.

Junior panicked when he scarred Aggie as he looked if she fell, but she held on to the edge of the window.

"Help!" Aggie exclaimed helplessly.

Junior extended his wing to her as Aggie grabbed it, and he pulled her back safely.

"Wow! Well, that was funny. You almost died." Junior chuckled as Aggie grasped her chest, fearing she's gonna die. I guess the lesson we learned today is… don't tell me that I love Tulip, right? Good talk."

While Aggie still panting, grasping her chest in fear, she grabbed her clipboard, and walked towards the elevator, "I think I should go."

Junior felt guilty for Aggie about shouting at her. Although she's 22, quite older than him, she's still has a childish personality, "Look, Aggie, I'm sorry a shouted at you."

"No, no, no, it's fine. You're the boss. You have the right to yell at me." Aggie grinned, still in fear.

"No, no. I really don't wanna do that. It was an accident. I don't know what's come in to me." He said.

"No, really Junior, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. I annoyed you, and… that's all." Aggie pushed the down button, and the elevator door opened. She calmly walked inside, then turned to Junior, "If you need me, anything else, call me." Then, the door finally closed.

When Junior was now alone in his office, he groaned, and softly punched his head, _"Junior, what were you thinking?!"_ He thought _"Aggie is just a little girl. You can't just shout at her like that. She's 20% immature. If Aggie' wasn't so young and innocent, I should fire her, but I can't because she's young and innocent like… like Tulip."_ He remembered the day how he first talked to Tulip, and never fired her. _"Wow, why am I get this feeling?"_

* * *

When Aggie stepped out of the elevator, almost in fear, she was approached by Tulip.

"Hey, Aggie, what's up?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Aggie replied. "Just Junior promoted me as his and your assistant."

"Really?" Tulip gasped.

"Yeah, he was a little scary for shouting at me, and I almost fell off the building."

"You what?"

"Nothing." Aggie grinned sheepishly.

Then, Pigeon Toady walked in the scene between the conversations of the two girls, "Hey, ladies, what are you girls talking about?"

"Uh, nothing, Pigeon Toady." Tulip said.

"We're just talking about girl stuff." Aggie deadpanned, still doesn't like Pigeon Toady. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just want to talk to you about our meeting for the baby re-making anniversary next Monday." Pigeon Toady said.

Suddenly, Tulip just remembered about it, "The anniversary! I just remembered that! It's been a year since we make babies and deliver them again, and this Monday is the 1st anniversary!"

"You don't say!" Aggie gasped.

"I better tell Junior right away." Tulip was about to push the up button of the elevator, but Aggie stopped her.

"No, I'll do it." Aggie said, "As your and Junior's new assistant, it's my duty to report anything."

"Wait, you're the new assistant?" Pigeon Toady pointed.

Tulip and Aggie glanced at each other in silence, then looked at the pigeon, "Yes, and you want to tell anybody, go ahead! I won't mind." Yelled Aggie as she pressed the up button, and the elevator opened, "So, I better go, and Tulip, if you have any new inventions, let me be your lab rat, okay?"

Although, Tulip didn't answer, the elevator closed, and rose until it reached Junior's office.

* * *

When the elevator opened, Aggie rushed with her paper fell out.

Junior was startled as he sat up straight. "Aggie, what are you doing here back? I didn't call you."

"There's something I need to tell you." Aggie panted. "You still have a meeting for the anniversary of the babies remaking day."

Junior just remembered that as he jumped on top of his desk, "What?! Oh, I just forgot again. Call the meeting tonight after all the storks deliver the babies, and…" Then, Junior just remembered one important thing as he started to sob.

"What's wrong?" Aggie asked.

"I just forgot that we don't have a party planner for the most important even!"

"Wait, did you say 'party planner'?"

"Yeah, this anniversary should the greatest event, and it should be so special, it has to be a party, but no one here knows how to make a party." Junior sat down on his sit, feeling helpless.

Then, Aggie began to smile, "I'll do it!"

Junior snapped out from being helpless, and looked at Aggie, "What?"

"I'm also a party planner all my life." She said. "I also plan weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, all occasions."

"Do you think you should make a party this Monday?"

"Sure, but I just need my friends from different worlds to help."

"All of your friends are invited as long as they help you with the party."

"Deal!" Aggie gave Junior a thumb up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, it was Tulip's birthday this Friday." Junior said.

Aggie gasped, "Really?"

"Yeah, and I really need your help, since you're good in friendship things, can you help me find a perfect gift for Tulip?"

Aggie gave Junior a sly smirk, "Ooh, looks like somebody is going to admit sooner."

"It's a birthday _friend_ gift, Aggie!" The stork yelled.

"Alright, alright, although I have my monthsary after the birthday, but I have to cancel it. It's not important anyway. So, I'll better start planning while listing." Aggie walked back to the elevator again.

"Thank you so much, Aggie. I owe you." Junior winked at her.

"You should be. I had almost 20 jobs already!" It's about time she said that as the elevator door closed.

* * *

 **So, this is another chapter. I hope you guys like it!**


	3. The touch, the awkwardness, the love

**Here's the romantic scene between Junior and Tulip, and I hope you'll like it. Pls review**

* * *

When Aggie kept listing while planning for the anniversary party and the storks kept delivering babies, the baby-making machine suddenly stopped itself, and there are some babies were not made yet. The workers stopped and starred at the baby making machine. It's not working anymore.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tulip came and asked.

"We don't know, Tulip." Aggie replied. "The baby making machine has just stop working. We don't know why."

"Okay, all of you! Take a day off!" Tulip called all of the workers in the room, "I'll handle this!"

"Are you sure?" Aggie asked.

"Ags, I'm also a mechanist, so don't worry, I can handle any machines, even this big." Tulip pointed the baby making machine with pride.

With all the workers nodded at each other and at Tulip, they all walked out of the room, leaving Tulip alone with her toolbox and started to work.

It's been 3 hours, and Tulip still can't figure out what the problem with the baby making machine, even the workers are curious why Tulip took it so long.

Meanwhile, at his office, Junior wondered why there are no storks flew outside to deliver babies, and even his assistant wasn't here and hasn't report yet. Junior stood up, and walked towards the elevator. He decided to check the problem himself.

When he reached the room where the birds are waiting, Junior heard storks gossiping about the day off because of the command of Tulip, and when other storks finished delivering babies, some told them that the baby delivering was postpone today. Junior was curious why Tulip gave the workers a day off.

Luckily, he saw Aggie, still writing on her clipboard, probably planning for the anniversary party, "Aggie, what's going on? What happened?" He asked.

"The baby making machine stopped working, and Tulip gave us a day off so she can fix it." Aggie answered.

"So, she fixed it?"

"I don't know. It's been three hours, and no sign of her. She's been staying there for too long."

Junior began to worry as he nodded at Aggie, and flew to the baby factory room.

"Well, it's a good thing I've got double jobs." The white girl said to herself.

* * *

As soon as Junior arrived in the baby factory room, he saw Tulip screwed a wrench under the controls of the machine.

"Tulip, what are you doing?" Junior called.

"Oh, hi Junior!" Tulip waved as she continued screwing the wrench, "I'm just trying to fix the machine."

"But it's been hours, and I'm beginning to worry about you. I thought you're stuck in here."

Tulip was touched, "Aw, Junior, you're so sweet, but I can do this. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"But is there anything wrong with the machine?"

"No, that's why I have to check the controls if there's any problem."

"I suggest that you need help, Tulip."

"It's okay, don't worry, I can handle this.

Just as Tulip opened the cover, and extended her hand inside the controls, she felt something snapped, making her yelped in pain.

"Tulip, are you okay?!" Junior began to panic with concern.

Tulip tried to pull her hand out, but it was stuck, "Junior, help! My hand!"

"I told you so! You needed help." Junior groaned as he ran unto Tulip, and helped her get her hand out.

"Ow, my hand!" Tulip sobbed as they saw her hand wounded and blood almost rolled down to her arm.

"Oh no, don't worry," Junior took out a first aid kit from his back, "Like Aggie always says 'Always bring your medical kit.'"

Junior and Tulip sat down to calmed the injured hand, and Junior took out a small bottle of iodine, cotton balls, and bandages. He applied a little amount of iodine on a cotton ball, and rubbed on Tulip's wounded hand.

" _Poor Tulip, working so hard."_ Junior thought to himself, _"Why should she be doing this by herself?"_ While applying iodine on her hand, he felt something nice while comforting Tulip's hand, " _Wow, her hands are so smooth. Is she using lotion? Oh, what was I thinking?"_ When he took out a roll of bandages from the kit, he looked at Tulip, who slightly looked at him with a smile on her face, _"She's so beautiful. How come I never noticed that?"_

Tulip looked at her wounded hand that was comforted by Junior's wing. She felt that there are butterflies in her stomach, "O _h my gosh. He held my hand."_ She thought to herself. _"He has soft feathers. It feels so good."_ Then she looked at Junior with a smile on his beak while wrapping her hand with bandages. _"He's so handsome…, Oh what was I thinking?"_

When Junior finished wrapping Tulip's hand, they noticed that he held her hand. They starred at them for 30 seconds, then looked at each other's eyes. Junior saw sparkles through Tulip's green eyes, while Tulip starred Junior's eyes, not so sparkling but, to her, he's still charming. Junior can feel his heart beating while he starred at Tulip's eyes.

The two snapped out as they coughed in embarrassment.

"Well, uh, I hope I wrapped your hand well." Junior chuckled.

"Yeah, it's fine. Thank you." Tulip smiled.

When they smiled at each other, they just remember about the baby maker machine.

"I think we should fix this… together." He suggested.

"Agreed." She said as they get to work.

It's been 30 minutes, and they haven't found the problem of the machine yet.

"Ugh, we've been checked this machine for too long, we checked every part of it, and we still haven't found the problem." Junior groaned frustratingly. "And I'm also tired."

"Me too." Tulip cleaned the oil stain from his cheek. "Maybe we should take a break."

Junior nodded as he and Tulip sat on the floor and starred at the baby maker machine to figure out the problem. Suddenly, Tulip can't starred at the machine too long as she slowly place her head on Junior's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Junior started to blush when he felt his shoulder carried Tulip's sleepy head. He placed his wing around her shoulders to pull her closer to him, and laid his head on Tulip's. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder _,_ and comforted her.

Suddenly, the baby making machine is functioning again, making Tulip woke up from her slumber. She realized she fell asleep on Junior's shoulder and surrounded by his wings, and blushed. "What happened?"

Junior heard Tulip's voice, realizing she woke up. In panic, he let go of Tulip, pretending he's not blushing. "Um… I don't know. The machine began to work again!"

Junior and Tulip stood up, and looked at the machine that was functioning actively than before. Since Tulip told the workers that they have to take a day off, she switched off the machine, and looked at Junior, "Well, we can do the delivering tomorrow."

"Yeah, everyone deserves a day off." Junior agreed. "Come on, let's get out of here. We have to take you to the clinic."

* * *

The two reached the clinic to get Tulip's hand fix. The stork nurse added a little amount of antibiotic gel on Tulip's wounded hand, and wrapped it with bandages again.

Suddenly, Aggie bursts in from the door, panting while holding a book, "Hey guys, there's a manual about the baby making machine. I think we should use this to fix it."

"Uh, Aggie, we already fixed it." Junior said.

"Oh, how?"

"We don't know." Tulip replied. "Junior and I took a break after we tried to find the problem, and then, the machine functioned by itself again, even more active than before."

"Well, what if we should read this to check why the machine stopped and worked itself again." The white girl suggested.

"Good idea, Aggie. Hand it over to me." Tulip extended her arm that has the injured hand to Aggie, but Junior stopped her.

"Tulip, you're hand. I'll do it." Junior warned, then turned to Aggie, "Aggie, hand it to me."

"Okay." The girl nodded as Aggie handed the book over to Junior.

The trio opened the book, and read it. "Hmm, it says, 'the baby making machine stop functioning when there's not enough amount of love contained by it, but it can be refilled by… love? When there's love in the air, the machine feeds from it, and functions again. The stronger love is, the machine became active… to make… babies.'"

"That's right!" Aggie exclaimed. "When a man and woman love each other, and married, they have their own babies. It was the love that create babies, but who released love inside the room anyway?"

Junior and Tulip think it was quite awkward they did back there. They realized they are the ones who released the love that the machine needed when they starred each other's eyes, and the… hand touching thing. Both eyed each other with a slight blush in their cheek. Junior also felt his heart beating.

"Well, that's awkward." He chuckled sheepishly as he closed the book.

"And weird." Tulip added.

"And romantic." Aggie sighed.

"What?" Junior and Tulip almost heard what Aggie said.

"Nothing!" Aggie grinned sheepishly when she looked at her boss and co-boss slightly glaring at her.

Aggie was being sarcastic when she questioned who released love in the baby factory room. She knew they were Junior and Tulip who released the love, and the machine fed from them

"Well, since we all have a day off, let's plan for the anniversary party tonight." Junior said.

"Good idea." Tulip stood up, and the three walked out of the clinic.

* * *

When Tulip went to her workshop, leaving Junior and Aggie alone in the elevator, Junior leaned on Aggie's ear, and whispered.

"Hey, did you have a suggestion of what I should give to Tulip on her birthday tomorrow?"

"Why are you whispering?" Aggie asked. "We're the only two people in the elevator."

"Yeah, but what if someone's hearing this?"

"Don't be silly. No one's here except us."

"Then, why are _you_ whispering?"

"Because it's fun. I like it."

Junior rolled his eyes as he was annoyed by Aggie's childish personality, and stopped whispering to her. "So, what should I give to Tulip?"

"Junior, gifts don't need to be perfect." Aggie explained. "It should have a meaning. And why do you need it to be perfect? You're not Tulip's boyfriend…, yet."

"It's just… because… I'm her best friend, and I want her to like it." Junior shook his head.

"And that's it! You're her best friend, and best friend should know what perfect gift to give for another best friend, and I believe it's up to you find a gift for Tulip, while I'm going to eat! I'm hungry."

When the elevator opened, Aggie walked out, and headed straight to the lunch room.

Now he was alone, and went to his office. Junior sat on his chair frustratingly and exhaustingly, not only got tired of helping Tulip fixing the machine, but also thinking of a perfect gift for tulip.

" _That's just perfect!"_ Junior shouted in his head. _"Aggie wouldn't help me. I'll show up to Tulip empty handed. What should I give her?"_

Just then, his phone rang, which almost startled him to death. He took out his phone, and saw Tulip called him. Although she was only in her workshop, but it's hard to ride an elevator anyway. He pushed the green button to answer, "Hello."

"Hey, Junior. Are you feeling okay?" Tulip asked.

"I'm fine, really."

"Good, because I just received a call from my dad few minutes ago, and my family prepared a party for me back home."

"Oh sure, you can celebrate your birthday with your family."

"And they want you there."

"What?!"

"Oh come on, Junior, don't reject the invitation. My family likes you since I was delivered."

"Yeah, but isn't that embarrassing."

"No, not at all. Oh, please, Junior, come to my party! That's what friends do."

"Alright!" Junior sighed in defeat, "I'll come to your party tomorrow."

"Really?! That's great, Junior!" Tulip exclaimed. "We're gonna have so much fun with my family tomorrow. Bye."

When they ended their call, Junior buried his head on the table, still thinking what should her give Tulip. _"Oh, what should I do? What should I give?"_


	4. Happy Birthday, Tulip

It was her birthday, and Tulip went home to her family to celebrate her special day. When she arrived at the door, she rang the door bell, and her father, Teo, opened the door for her.

"Hi, dad!" Tulip embraced her father.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Teo hugged her back, "So are you excited for your birthday party tonight?"

"Oh yes! This is gonna be the best birthday party since now I can celebrate with my family!" She exclaimed excitingly.

Teo escorted Tulip in, and he closed the door. Tulip gasped when her whole family popped out from hiding, and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The family gave Tulip a group hug.

"Sorry we never decorate the living room for your birthday." Her mother, Jane, apologized, "So we decided to wait for you, and you're going to decide what we should decorate for your birthday."

"Oh, no need, mom." Tulip said, "I just only invited three friends; Junior, Jasper, and a new friend, Aggie. She's my and Junior's assistant."

"Oh, you mean that stork, Jasper, who delivered you, and Junior, the stork you have a crush on?" Her older brother, Rusty, asked.

Tulip blushed in embarrassment, "What? No! I don't have a crush on him. Junior's just a friend. That's all. I just want to cook food with you guys, so we should celebrate my birthday with my family and friends."

"Aaaawwwwww!" Her family smiled as they started to work.

Jane helped tulip how to cook dinner, while her younger siblings and cousins help too. Her father, grandparents, and older siblings cleaned the house for their guests tonight. Secretly, the kids make desserts in the end, and Jane baked a birthday cake for Tulip.

* * *

Now, it was evening, and everything is all set. The house was clean, and the meals like soup, fish, seafood, cake, and other desserts like ice cream are now placed on the table. There's no time to wait for the visitors as Tulip sat in front of her birthday cake with candles that are shaped like number 19. One candle shaped 1, and the other one shaped 9. Her family sang her a birthday song.

 _Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday, happy birthday,  
Happy Birthday, Tulip_

After the song, her family shouted to blow the candles and make a wish. Tulip closed her eyes to make her wish, and blew the candles. Before they could dig in to eat, they heard a doorbell ringing.

"I got it!" One of Tulip's little sister, Julia, ran towards the door.

Outside, it was actually Junior, who rang the doorbell. He was accompanied by Aggie and Jasper. They don't wear formal attire since it was only a birthday party.

"I can't believe you let me into this." Aggie glared at Junior with her headphones around her neck, "You know I have lot of work to do!"

"Aggie, please." Junior held his wing on her, "We don't want Tulip to feel upset if one of her friends can't come on her birthday party because she is busy."

"Yeah, I can't reject Tulip's invitation." Jasper added, "I don't want to miss my baby's birthday."

"Yeah, like when you orphaned her." Aggie said softly while covering her mouth. She doesn't want to hurt Jasper's feelings by remembering the day he orphaned Tulip. Then, Aggie noticed that only she and Jasper were holding presents for Tulip, but Junior doesn't have his, "Uh, Junior, where's your present?"

When Junior realized that he doesn't hold his present, and search for it around his body, he gasped in horror, "I don't have it. I forgot the present in my office!"

"Why did you forget it?!" Aggie shouted.

"I was in a hurry!" Junior shouted back, "I better go and get it."

"Ooh, looks like someone doesn't want his girlfriend to be upset on her birthday." Aggie smirked as Jasper did the same.

"Shut up, Aggie. She's not my girlfriend!" He groaned as he spread his wings, ready to fly, "I'll be back as quickly as I could."

"Too late." The assistant said as she grabbed Junior's wing, and the door opened.

Julia's eyes widened in surprised as she cried to tulip, "Hey, big sis, your friends and your boyfriend are here."

"What?!" Junior's cheek turned red when Julia called him, Tulip's _boyfriend_.

"I knew it!" Aggie laughed, much to Junior's annoyance. He grabbed Aggie's present, and put it on her mouth to keep her mouth shut.

"Actually, I'm not her boyfriend." He said to the little red-haired girl.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Tulip said when she went besides her sister. Then, she smiled when her friends are here. "Junior, guys, you're here." She embraced Junior happily for coming to her party, then she hugged Aggie and Jasper, "Come in, guys, I spent so much time with my family to cook our dinner this evening, and I just blew up my candles and made my wish!" She guided her friends to enter the room.

"I'm sure your wish will come true soon." Junior smiled as Aggie and Jasper secretly smirked at Junior.

"So, don't be shy, Let's have some dinner." Tulip said.

Aggie was the first to rush in and joined the family dinner, and Junior and Jasper joined in too.

During dinner, Jasper took a piece of cake, and talked to Tulip's parents, "Sir, ma'am, I am very sorry for not delivering your baby on time. I tried to deliver her, but there are a few accidents and…"

Jane placed her hand on his wing and said gently, "It's okay. The most important thing is you delivered her to us. Good job."

Meanwhile, the kids were playing with Aggie while she was eating a hot soup. She loves to play with kids. It's like she was a kid again. She has fun tickling the kids, while Junior chatted with Tulip's older siblings and grandparents.

"So, how's your job as boss in Stork Mountain?" Rusty asked.

"Is it hard to deliver babies throughout these days?" Tulip's grandmother, Callie, added.

"Do you have time to take yourself a break?" Paolo, Tulip's older brother-in-law interrogated.

"Whoa, whoa, one at the time, fellas." Junior interpreted. "Well, as boss in Stork Mountain is not really that hard. At first, I really want to be a boss, but I don't know why yet, until we made a million babies." When Junior started some kind of speech, everyone went silent, especially Aggie, who stopped playing, and Tulip, who was feeding her baby niece. "Baby delivery is every stork's true calling. This is the heart of what storks were put on this Earth to do. This is our mission. We pride ourselves on customer service. Make a plan, stick to the plan, always deliver."

With some listeners smiled and nodded at this speech, Aggie began to clap her hands as she was impressed by the boss' speech. Tulip's family clapped their hands too. Tulip listened to the speech, and smiled at Junior proudly.

Hilda, Tulip's older sister and Paolo's wife, patted Junior's back, "You're a fun stork, Junior. Hey, if you have enough time, you should go ask my sister to a date one of these days." She was referring to Tulip, which making Junior blush a little.

"You know, I'm not really an attractive bird, and I'm not really attractive to your sister." He said.

"Are you sure?" Aggie smirked, "What about that…?" She was cut-off when Junior put a piece of cake on Aggie's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Well, maybe." The stork added,

"Well, there's a fun fair near the park. You should take her there, and hang out." Vanna, Tulip's cousin with glasses, suggested.

"Uh, I don't know." Junior rubbed his wing.

"Come on, sonny. It'll be fun." Varner, Tulip's grandfather, said.

Junior tried to hesitate, but Tulip's younger siblings and the elder relatives chattered, "Come on!"

"Alright!" Junior sobbed in defeat, "I'll give it a shot."

When the family cheered at Junior, Junior looked at Aggie with a nervous and helpless face, which he needed help if, ever, he asks Tulip for a 'date'. Aggie winked at him, giving a sign that she'll help him.

"Okay, that's enough, everyone!" Teo announced. "Who wants to give presents to our birthday girl?"

Everyone stood up as they took their presents, and gave them to Tulip. Junior just realized he forgot Tulip's present in his office.

Tulip opened Aggie's present first, and took out a brown fedora and aviator goggles, "Wow, Aggie. Thanks! I love them." She exclaimed

"Well, that's the least I can give." Aggie said, "Now you have a hat, just like mine, except with a pink bow."

Then, Tulip opened Jasper's present next, and took out a stork stuff toy, and it squeaks, "Thanks Jasper."

"It was suppose to be my gift to you when you were a baby, but I didn't showed since I spent my years finding the pieces of your address beacon. I hope it's good." Jasper explained nervously.

"It was great, Jasper. I love it. Thanks."

When Junior heard this, he thought that all of Tulip's gifts from her family, Aggie, and Jasper are perfect. Now, he felt a little ashamed when he realized he didn't bring his present to Tulip, and he thought that she might not like his gift to her. Since the family was distracted, Junior went outside for a fresh air.

Tulip noticed him go as she gave the spoon to her baby niece, and followed Junior.

Outside, Junior sat on a bench just beside the house to think of something. Tulip stepped outside, and found Junior, sitting on a bench quietly.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Junior lied.

"You're not so fine to me. What wrong?" Tulip was so concern about Junior, and wondered why he was not so enthusiastic today.

Junior sighed, "Tulip, I'm so sorry. I have a present for you for your birthday, but I forgot it in my office. I was supposed to get it, but you were there, and maybe you won't like my present."

"Oh, Junior." Tulip leaned and wrapped her arms around Junior, "It doesn't matter you have a gift for me or not, nor I like it or not. The most important thing is you're here. And the most perfect gift is that you came, and happy for that."

Junior felt the butterflies in his stomach when he felt Tulip's arms around him. He was a bit stunned, but he hugged Tulip in return happily, glad that he came to her party that makes his best friend happy.

Unbeknownst to the duo, Tulip's family, Aggie and Jasper watched them hug with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Oh, I was so touch when I made this chapter. I hope you like this! Pls review.**


	5. Fun time at the fun fair or a date?

Saturday afternoon, and everybody could go home early, including, Junior, who worked quickly to finish his fast last paperwork. He had to finish it because he'll be so busy today or tonight. He had to get ready for a 'hanging-out' time with Tulip to the fun fair. It's not a date. They're just hanging out as friends... or is it? Whatever it is, Junior promised Tulip's family to take her out to the fair anyway.

 _*Flashback, last night.*_

 _While Junior was locked in Tulip's embraced, he was thinking that since he didn't have Tulip's present, he has a better idea, "Hey Tulip."_

" _Yes, Junior?" Tulip released the stork from the hug._

 _Junior was too shy to say what he was about to say as he scratched his neck, and confessed, "Do you plans for tomorrow?"_

" _Uh, no." She replied. "Why do you asked?"_

" _Well, I was thinking of going to the fun fair that your family was talking about..."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _And I was thinking... would you like to... come with me?"_

 _Tulip's cheek turned like the color of her hair, "Uh, why do you want me to come?"_

" _Because... I don't know any of this fun fair thing, and I need someone to keep me company."_

" _Well, I already know all about fun fairs, so sure. I would like to come with you."_

" _Great!" Junior grinned nervously while blushing, the he cleared his throat, "So, I'll pick up tomorrow afternoon at 3 o'clock?"_

" _Sure. Meet you tomorrow!" Tulip winked at him._

 _*Flashback ends*_

* * *

Junior went to Aggie's room to ask help from her. He used her bathroom to clean his face using the sink, and applied feather gel on his head feathers.

"You look great. You're fine. Relax. Don't be nervous. Don't get to sweaty." Aggie said while lying down on her bed, and wrote something on her clipboard.

"Oh, I just want this hanging-out time to be unforgettable." Junior sighed as he combed his feathers.

"Geez, Junior, if it's just a hang-out, there's nothing to worry." Then, Aggie changed her mood with a sly look. "Unless, of course, I was mistaken that you're very nervous right now, it means it's not a hang-out you're preparing at all. It's actually a date."

Junior dropped his comb, and started to blush while standing still like a statue with his eyes widened. He walked out of the bathroom, and glared at Aggie. "It's not a date, Agatha! I swear it's not."

"Then, why are you using my bathroom?"

"Because yours is cleaner! And if I prepare for a date, I should be wearing a formal tuxedo, and holding a bouquet of flowers."'

"Like what you did right now?" Aggie pointed Junior's clothes, and a bouquet he was holding.

Junior realized that he was indeed wearing a formal tuxedo, and held a bouquet of tulips. He threw the flowers aside, and removed his tuxedo. "Well, that was embarrassing." He chuckled embarrassingly. "Well, I better go. Tulip's probably waiting for me. I can't keep her waiting."

"Wait! You can't go to fun fair like that." Aggie said as she got up, and went to her closet, "You should wear something. Something normal. It's not really special." She took out a red and white striped tie. "How about this?"

"A tie?"

"Red and I made ties for me to become more boy-ish, so we made three. This is my extra. So you should borrow it."

"Oh, no, no, Aggie. I don't need it." Junior hesitated, but Aggie already put the tie all over Junior's neck. "You don't have to this, Ags."

"Junior, I'm also your friend, and I love helping friends, like you, and I want this 'hanging-out' time of yours to be unforgettable with Tulip. So, go there, and have fun."

"Okay, thanks." Before Junior headed to the door, he looked at Aggie with demanding and glaring eyes, "But you will not tell anyone about this."

"What? Why?" She asked. "Everyone—oh wait, no one is betting yet, but I'm sure everyone won't mind."

"Aggie, please, don't tell anyone, yet." Junior begged, "To be honest, I'm not really sure if I have something for Tulip, and maybe everyone thinks that she and I were a thing, but we're not, so please, cover this for me."

Aggie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll try best."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Junior was confused of what Aggie was doing, "Uh, what was that?"

"That was called 'Pinkie promise.'" Aggie explained, "A pony friend from another world called Equestria, taught me that kind of promise so you will trust me. And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever! I don't want that to happen."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Aggie." Junior hugged Aggie tightly as Aggie almost can't breathe. "You're the best assistant and friend ever."

When Junior let go of Aggie and headed to the door, she gasped for air, and said, "Sure. Whatever. Just doing my job."

"And thanks for borrowing your bathroom." He said before closing the door.

"You're welcome." She smiled, then turned to angry, "Darn, I have to clean it myself!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tulip's house, Jane helped her daughter to get ready for her hanging-out time with her best friend to the fun fair.

"Mom, it's not a date. Junior and I just hanging-out." Tulip said to her mom, who was finding something for Tulip to wear.

"Exactly, so I came to help you to get ready." Jane took out a T-shirt that has 'T & J' on it, "This is gonna be an unforgettable hang-out."

"Mom, what is that?" Tulip asked, pointing the T-shirt.

"Oh, this is my T-shirt that your dad gave to me when we're teenagers, and now, you're going to wear this." Her mother explained. "Oh, and it has initials on it. 'T' means you, Tulip, and 'J' means Junior."

"Moooooom!" Tulip chuckled loudly with her cheeks turned red.

"Come on, you should wear this. It'll be fun."

When Tulip came out from the bathroom to wear the T-shirt her mother gave to her, she was blushing when she wore it with blue jeans. "Mom, Junior's going to laugh at me."

"Nonsense, darling. You look great," Jane smiled.

When Tulip went downstairs, her older siblings and cousins have gone 'wow' at her in amazement.

"Wow, Tulip, you look just like mom when you wear that T-shirt." Rusty said.

"Yeah, I hope this Junior stork guy likes it." Her fat cousin, Scott, smirked.

"He's like a fun guy for Tulip." Hilda winked.

"Guys, Junior and I are just friends, and we're going to hang out at the fun fair." Tulip reminded them. "It's not a date."

"We know, it's just... we're happy for you that you have a good friend, cous." Vanna squealed.

Tulip rolled her eyes, and checked the clock. It says it was 3:00pm. "Oh no, it's 3 o'clock. I better get going."

"Is Junior going to pick you up?" Teo called.

"Oh, I forgot to tell him that _I_ should go back to Stork Mountain, so it won't be so hard for him. Bye guys." Tulip rushed out, and closed the door.

* * *

Back at Stork Mountain, Junior fixed his tie that Aggie gave to him, and was about to fly to pick Tulip up from her house, but he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Junior!"

"Tulip?!" Junior turned around, and saw Tulip, wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans, much different from her original clothes. "What are you doing here? I was about pick you up to your house."

"Oh, I was thinking that _I_ shall pick you up, for, you know, for a change." Tulip explained.

"But how did you get here when I haven't picked you up yet?"

"Don't you remember that I used my aircraft to fly all the way to my family's house? So, I used it again to fly here."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Junior smiled awkwardly, then noticed her T-shirt. "Hey, Tulip, what's that you're wearing?"

Tulip looked at the t-shirt she was wearing, and blushed a little, "Oh, it's from my mom. She wore this when she was a teenager. Is it bad?"

"No, it's..."

"Oh, I should've known. I told mom that..."

"No, actually, it looks cute on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

Junior doesn't want to mention the 'T&J' initial on Tulip's T-shirt because he doesn't want to make things awkward between the two.

"Junior, where did you get that tie?" Tulip interrupted.

"This tie?" Junior looked at the red and white striped tie. "Oh, Aggie gave it to me, but I told her I don't need this. I better take this off."

"No!" Tulip stopped him, "I think that tie looks good on you."

"Wow, really? Honestly?"

"Yeah, it looks like Christmas tie."

Junior and tulip looked away from each other and blushed when they comment each other clothes.

"So, shall we go?" Junior asked. "To the fun fair?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited for it!" Tulip shouted excitingly, "Fun fair, here we come!"

* * *

At Junior's office, where Aggie was busy, writing the plans for the anniversary party, a few stork workers, including Pigeon Toady and Jasper, came out of the elevator with their mugs of coffee, and entered the office, where they saw Aggie.

"Hey, Aggie." One of the storks greeted, "Is it okay to come here and chat with you for a while?"

"Yeah, we noticed you from downstairs that you're pretty busy. You need some company while planning for the anniversary party this Monday." A female stork worker added.

"Oh sure. I really need some company right now." Aggie agreed as she put her clipboard on the desk, and stretched her arms up. When her work friends start chatting, Aggie won't mind but to listen to what they are gossiping, until she heard a soft beep. She saw in Junior's computer, a video from the security cameras spotted Junior and Tulip headed to Tulip's workshop together.

"Holy Rabies." She squeaked nervously and softly as she quickly turned off the video, and quickly faced her work friends, who were turning around, and facing her. Aggie gave them a nervous grin and a thumb-up. The birds didn't mind her as they continue to chat. When they did, more videos of Junior and Tulip being together appeared around the room. Aggie started to panic. She promised Junior that no one would ever found out that he was hanging out with Tulip until he will be the one to announce that. And if ever she broke a promise, Junior will lose his trust on her, and losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever! Aggie doesn't want to let that happen.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no!" Aggie stammered in panic as she tried to figure out how to turn off the screens before her work friends find out. "How to turn this thing off?" She tried to push any buttons on the keyboard to shut the screens off, but more and more screens showed more videos. "Why are there so many screens? What kind of stupid office is this?" Finally, she found the plug of the computer, and unplugged it before the birds see it. Aggie sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

* * *

At Tulip's workshop, Junior and tulip hopped on the aircraft, and Tulip wore her aviator goggles. "Well, ready to fly? I'll drive this time."

"Of course, you'll drive, I don't know how to use this, you know." Junior said as Tulip started the engine, and the aircraft took off.

The ride was not too long when they reach main land. The place where Tulip's family lived, but the two headed to the park.

"There's the parking lot. Let's land this here." Tulip pointed as she landed her aircraft on the empty spot of the parking lot.

Junior and Tulip hopped out of the aircraft, he asked, "Okay, where is this fun fair? Your family told me it was near the park?"

"There it is!" She pointed the direction of the fun fair. The only view they can see are two big Ferris wheels. "Come on, let's go." Tulip grabbed Junior's wing, and ran excitingly to the fun fair.

"Whoa, Tulip, slow down!" Junior can't pick up the pace when Tulip held his wing and dragged him too fast with her.

When they reached the entrance, they saw many booths, containing games and snacks, two Ferris wheels, three carousels, two rollercoasters, a swing ride, spinning teacups, and water rides.

Junior felt a little nervous and scared about this. He's never been to a fun fair before. He thought the rides are too dangerous for him or Tulip to ride on.

"Hey, let's go ride on that roller coaster." Tulip held Junior's wing again, and dragged him with her, rushing to one of the rollercoasters.

"Roller—what?" Junior didn't know what roller coaster is as he followed Tulip anyway.

When they hopped on the roller coaster when tightened their seatbelts, Tulip was so excited that she'd never ride on a rollercoaster before, neither do Junior. When the roller coaster moved up until it reached the top, it was stopped, which it confused Junior, "Uh, why are we stop?"

"Wait for it." Tulip said with her arms up, ready for something to happen.

Suddenly, the roller coaster ran down faster in speed, making the riders scream in happiness, except Junior, who screamed in horror. It was a scary ride for him because of the speed of the roller coaster. When the ride move left, right, up down, and doing loop in an very, very, fast move, Junior became scarred and held on to Tulip in fear.

When Tulip felt Junior embracing her, her scream slowly faded and began to blush. She felt that it was the same feeling she felt when she and Junior were alone in the baby factory room. Seeing how scarred junior is and whimpered in fear, she put one arm on junior's back to comfort him, and raised her other arm up as she continued screaming happily.

When the ride is done, all riders hopped out of the roller coaster. Tulip knew the ride was over, but Junior still embraces her in fear and whimpered.

"Come on, Junior. The ride is over." Tulip said.

Junior opened his eyes, seeing that rollercoaster finally stopped on the ground. He also realized he embraced tulip during the ride until now. He looked at her with almost panic eyes. She smirked at him, seeing how pretty Tulip is as Junior's heart thumped softly. Realizing he's still embracing Tulip, Junior quickly released Tulip, and grinned awkwardly.

"Um, that... was... really... fun." Junior's cheek almost turned red as he looked away from Tulip, and scratched his neck.

"Well, come on." Tulip grabbed his wing again, and the two hopped out of the rollercoaster. "Come on, let's go some other rides!"

"Wait, Tulip!" Junior slipped his wing from Tulip's hand, and stopped, "I think I'm not ready for another ride for now. Let's do something else."

"well, there are game booths here. We should do that!"

"Game, what?"

Again, Tulip dragged junior to one of the game booths. It is a game that a player throws three balls to a pyramid with three bottles.

"I don't know about this, Tulip."

"IT's simple, Junior."Tulip paid the three balls first, then demonstrated, "You've got three balls. You need to throw each of to hit those three bottles. If you hit them, you win a prize, but if you miss three throws, you lose."

Although, it was only his first time, as so as tulip, Junior was ready for this new game he will experience. He rubbed his wings together, took a ball, kept an eye on the pyramid of bottles, and threw the ball, but he missed, much to his and Tulip's frustration. Luckily, there are two more balls left. Junior threw another ball, but missed and it bounced back to him, through his back to his throat, making the stork choked. Tulip quickly squeezed Junior's stomach, and he choked out the ball from his throat.

"Thank, Tulip." Junior coughed.

"Don't mention it." Tulip nodded. "So, come on, you can still win this."

When he heard tulip's supportive cheer, Junior took the last ball, narrowed his eyes for a better sight of the three bottles in front of him, believing he will win this for tulip, and threw the ball harder as he can. In slow-mo, Junior and Tulip looked at the flying, ball, headed straight forward to the bottles, and...

CRASH!

The pyramid of bottles fell apart when the ball hit them.

"YES!" Junior and Tulip jumped in air happily, and high-five at each other.

When Junior received his prize, a giant brown teddy bear, he smiled when Tulip cheered for him for winning his first game and first prize, but handed it to her.

"Here, Tulip, you take it."

"What? Oh no, Junior, you won this, you take it." Tulip hesitated.

"Nah, I don't need this, and you thought me how to play this game, so this prize belongs to you." Junior insisted.

With no other choice, Tulip took the giant teddy bear, and hugged it tightly, "Thank you."

Seeing his best friend smile always makes Junior happy.

The next thin they do was riding a carousel. Tulip has so much fun since it was her first time riding on a carousel, but Junior, on the other hand or wing, he has less fun. While riding on a horse, up, down, and around, he felt sick like he was about to puke. He felt so dizzy and tried to hold his beak.

After riding the carousel, they ride on the spinning teacup next. Although it's fun for them to ride on it at first when they ride in the same teacup, but when they're still in the middle of the ride, the two felt dizzy and sick. It's a good thing brought each their barf bag.

Junior and tulip got out of the spinning teacup ride with their eyes spinning in dizziness.

They stop riding for a while, and play more games. They play ring toss, balloon pop, water gun shooting, dance dance revolution. They also played high striker. Junior tried first, but he's not strong enough for rising the pluck to reach the bell, neither as Tulip as she missed hitting the lever. Before Tulip can hit anything or anyone, junior caught her, and helped her hit the lever. When they hammered the lever together, the pluck rose up and finally hit the bell.

Junior and Tulip cheered for themselves and for each other as they high-five again.

They took another ride again on a water boat ride. They both share the same ride, and they got splashed by water, even though, they are in an inflatable boat. Junior hates himself getting wet as he tried to dry himself, but Tulip threw water on him, and laughed, which making him wet again. Junior threw water on her in return, making her wet too. The two enjoyed throwing water at each other. They won't mind if they got wet.

When they got off the ride, Junior and Tulip stopped by at the snack booth to eat. Junior volunteered to buy them some snacks while Tulip found a seat for them to eat. Junior ordered two baskets of fish and chips, French fries, and two cups of soda. The two ate their snacks, chatting about... whatever they were talking, and laughed at some of their jokes. Junior noticed Tulip's tired face while taking a sip.

"Hey, you're tired."

"No, Junior, I'm fine." Tulip resumed eating.

"Maybe we should go home." Junior suggested, "It's almost dark."

"No, Junior. I was having fun. We're just having fun."

"I know, but we've been staying here for hours, and I'm also tired. I still have to prepare for the anniversary party for two days."

"Can we ride just one last ride? Please." Tulip released her cuteness by turning her eyes into puppy-begging eyes.

Junior can't took his eyes off of those puppy eyes. He can't even resist the cuteness. He sghed in defeat and groaned, "You promise?"

"Yes!" She grinned.

"Alright! But just one last. So, where we should take a ride?"

"How about that?"

Tulip pointed the big Ferris' wheel, which made Junior a little scarred.

"Uh, Tulip, are you sure that ride is safe?" He asked.

"Junior, the Ferris' wheel is not like a rollercoaster." Tulip explained. "Of course, it takes you to up high, but it's very slow."

When junior heard that this Ferris wheel is slow, he punched tulip's shoulder, and exclaimed, "Great! Let's ride on it."

When they ride the Ferris' wheel, the two enjoyed the view of the park and the whole fair. Tulip felt so tired for having so much fun, and her head fell on Junior's shoulder and fell asleep.

Junior felt Tulip's sleepy head was on his shoulder. His cheek turned red as he doesn't know what to do with her, either he'll wake her up or let her sleep until the ride is over. He put his wing on her shoulders, and wrapped her with his other wing to comfort her. It was like the same feeling he had when they were alone in the baby factory... again.

When the Ferris' wheel slowed down until they reach the ground, Tulip woke up, surrounded by Junior's wings. Junior noticed her awake, and quickly pulled his wings away from her.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake. The ride is over so... let's go?" Junior said.

"Yeah, we should go." Tulip yawned as the hopped out of the cart.

* * *

Junior and Tulip headed out of the fair to the park, carrying their winning prizes.

"Let's take these stuffs in my aircraft." Tulip suggested.

"Good idea." Junior nodded as they threw their prizes in the aircraft.

"Well, that was easy." He said.

"Yeah, hey, let's seat on that bench before we leave." She said. "It's beautiful night."

"Sure."

The human girl and the stork walked on the nearby bench, and sat down to take a rest

"What a day." Junior started. "It's like I've been flying forever and I never stop."

"Yeah, it was fun." Tulip added as she starred at the stars, "The stars are so beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Junior looked at the stars as well as they were twinkling in his eyes. "You're right. They are beautiful."

"Hey, thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking me here. I have great time with you."

"Yeah, me too. You're welcome."

Junior rested his wing over Tulip's hand. He realized he touched her hand, and Tulip felt his wing on her hand. They looked at their rested hand and wing, and then looked at each other. They looked away from each other first as they both started to blush, but their hand and wing seem to be holding each other. They thought it was so cute. Then, they looked at each other's eyes, where Junior's golden eyes meet Tulip's green eyes as they starred at each other for too long. It's like they were hypnotizing by each other's eyes. Junior caressed Tulip's cheek with his one wing as Tulip slowly touched Junior's left part of his beak. Their leaned closely at each other... their eyes were half-closed... and their lips moved a few inches closer... until...

They heard a thunder crack, and rain began to pour, which they snapped out of it, and realized of what they were doing; they almost kiss. Junior and tulip looked away from each other as they touched their own lips, and their cheeks turned redder than usual. They snapped out of the blush when they realized the rain poured hard, and they were now cold and wet.

"We should get out of here." Tulip said.

"Yeah, let's go." Junior agreed as he extended one of his wings to cover Tulip from the rain. His wing was good enough for an umbrella.

The two ran back to the aircraft, and Tulip started the engine and the aircraft took off. It's not really a heavy rain for Tulip to drive the aircraft through this rain and through the clouds.

* * *

 **Finally, I finished this chapter. It was supposed to have 2,000 words, but it's more than that. So, I hope you like this chapter. Don't worry, our two characters were about to kiss soon. Pls review**

 **Ppllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee!**


	6. Pigeon Toady investigates

Meanwhile, back in Stork Mountain, of course, Pigeon Toady is very friendly to his friends. Although, he's almost like a tattle tale and tried to become popular. While he was chatting with his friends, Pigeon Toady was curious about what Aggie has been doing as he noticed her with a nervous grin and a thumb-up. Why is she acting like this? He thought she's hiding something. He'll find out after this chat is over.

Later, at sunset, Pigeon Toady secretly went to Aggie's bedroom to find secrets, but her bedroom is empty. So, he went to the bathroom. Although it's privacy for girls, but he entered anyway since Aggie wasn't in her room.

"What?" Pigeon Toady spotted something in the sink. He hopped on the edge of the sink, and spotted some kind of gel. "Gel?" He took a gel, and tasted it, like he was examining, "Boss' feather gel! What kind of occasion does Boss Junior go through?"

Then, he left Aggie's room, and went back to Junior's office. This is where Aggie acted weird earlier. He hopped on the desk, and switched the computer on. The computer showed the video that was recorded by the security cameras about Junior and Tulip being together.

"Hmm?' The pigeon rubbed his chin as he does a little experiment. He used a microscope to look at the tiny object. Then, he spotted Aggie's fingerprints on the computer keyboard, and looked at one of her ties. Then, he took one of Junior's bouquet of tulips, and smelled it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Junior and Tulip arrived as Tulip landed her aircraft in her workshop, and closed the garage door/window.

"Wow, that was the best day ever." Tulip exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'd never been so happy all my life." Junior said, "It was actually fun."

"But did you see your face when you ride on that roller coaster?!" She laughed.

"No, I don't." He answered. Tulip took out a picture of her and Junior, riding on a rollercoaster. Tulip was happy as she raised her hand up high while the coaster was running, but, for Junior, he held on to Tulip. "Okay, maybe I was a little scarred."

Tulip snickered as she kept the photo in her bag, "Hey, thanks for keeping me dry."

"Don't mention it. My wings are perfect for umbrellas." Junior chuckled. "So…, what did we do back there?"

"The what?"

"The thing… at the park."

Tulip knew what Junior meant as she blushed and remembered what they did at the park before it rained, "Um, I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Never mind. It's not important." Junior waved his wing, ignoring his question.

Suddenly, Aggie burst in from the door as she panted, "Guys, I'm glad you're here!"

"Hey, Ags. What are you doing here?" Tulip asked.

"I am so tired of covering for you, guys!" Aggie panted. "I made many risk, and I ended up having a hard time."

Junior felt guilty for Aggie, while Tulip was confused.

Junior looked at her and noticed she was confuse, "Oh, I gave Aggie an assignment of covering for us from the other workers so they won't find out we're hanging out."

Tulip crossed her arms, and asked. "Why? What's so bad about us hanging as just friends?"

"I just don't want things between us to be weird." He explained, "Besides, everybody knows we're just friends for a year and we work together to deliver babies, but what if some other think we're like… you know."

"I got it." Tulip understood, then turned to Aggie, "Come on Aggie. Let's take you back to your room. You look tired today. You need some rest."

"Yes, yes I should." Aggie said, feeling tired as the trio went out of the workshop.

Unbeknownst to them, Pigeon Toady has been watching to them with his binoculars.

"Gotcha, bra." Pigeon Toady smirked, "How do you like me now?"

* * *

 **To be honest, I 45% like Pigeon toady because he's funny, but, 75% don't like him, because he's like a show off and a tattle tale. Sorry, this story is too short. I'm running out of ideas.**


	7. Party preparation and Gossips

**Let me explain this before you're going to read this chapter. This chapter reveals of Aggie's friends from different worlds and dimensions. It's a crossover story with my list of favourite shows; Penguins of Madagascar, the Nightmare before Christmas, Winnie the Pooh, the fairly odd parents, Powerpuff girls, Angry birds, A.N.T. Farm, Tom and Jerry, Kid vs Kat, Oggy and the cockroaches, Phineas and Ferb, Tinkerbell movies, Jake and the Neverland pirates, Looney tunes, Baby Looney tunes, Hannah Montana, Fred (movies and series), Combo Niños (Mexican Disney show), YinYangYo, Star Wars (movies), Turbo (movie and F.A.S.T.), My Little Pony, Chicken Run, Codename: Kids Next Door, Shaun the Sheep, Dog with a blog, Hotel Transylvania, Zootopia, and The Great mouse detective. I know what you're thinking, they are few confusions, but this is my imagination and my story. I have so many OCs too. They are called Guardians.**

 **Guardians were in my mind when I was a kid. Each character has his/her own guardian, which the character is called ward. Guardians are small creatures that are size of a human's head, or bigger than that. Guardians can be clones; they have the same short black hair, and light brown skin. Like all guardians, they wear a plain (any color) angel gown, with symbols that matches their power of choice, symbol of their talents, etc. (like a cutie mark from my little pony.) They have half-circled wings on their backs so they can fly, and have superpowers. The only common superpowers the guardians have are laser eyes, invisibility, making force-fields, and flying. Guardians have their own genders, but since they are clones, they can tell by their clothes. Male guardians have sleeves, and short black hair. Female guardians are sleeveless, have eyelashes, and their hair are longer than males. When a guardian is a gay or transwomen, their clothes are pink dresses, and wears a pink bow on top of their heads, and if a tomboy or transman, they wear blue tuxedo. It seems that guardians are related to their wards by blood. It is unknown how, but their DNA are the same. Guardians and wards have so much in common due for being related; guardian names have to be he same beginning letters of their wards, they were born in the same birthday, and almost have the same personalities. There are some guardians that were born without wards, or wards were born without guardian (based on their dimensions or it was normal for them). When a guardian doesn't have a ward (whether died or born without it), he or she adopt one, but not related, or just live without a ward. There are some guardians were abandoned by their wards or gets separated from them, they can find new ones. When a guardian falls in love with his or her adoptive ward, they were called "True love guardian/ward." The guardian's role is to protect their ward from any harm, but sometimes he or she can't do it, and rather joined his or her ward like running away, or distract the danger while running away with them, and can ended up hurting themselves. But if a ward can do something hard, a guardian can help him or her.**

 **The only groups of characters that have guardians are Penguins of Madagascar, the Nightmare before Christmas, Winnie the Pooh, the fairly odd parents, Powerpuff girls, Tom and Jerry, Kid vs Kat, Oggy and the cockroaches, Phineas and Ferb, Tinkerbell movies, Jake and the Neverland pirates, Looney tunes, Baby Looney tunes, Combo Niños (Mexican Disney show), and YinYangYo.**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter. Here's the story.**

* * *

The next day, it's Sunday! No work today, probably getting ready for the anniversary party tomorrow, especially Aggie. She spent her 3 days planning for the party. It's her job to make this event special. Well, it's a mission accomplish for her. She's done planning, and finished listing down everything she needs for the party. The only thing left to do is to call her friends.

At the age of 10 and throughout the years, Aggie travelled through different worlds and dimensions around the universe, and met many new friends by using a dimensional-remote control that can open a portal through different worlds, created by her father. She formed a team called The Imaginary teams a.k.a. The I teams. The I teams are a group of friends with superpowers, magical abilities, fighting skills and friendship spirits. Their role is to protect people any certain evil and danger, and spread love and friendship around the universe

Since this is a love problem, it's a perfect problem for Aggie and the I teams to take action.

Aggie took out her cellphone, and pressed the green button on-screen to call all of her friends. Each of them has their own cellphones as they put the call in a group call.

"I teams come in!" Aggie called on her phone.

"All members of the I teams are here leader!" Skipper _(from The Penguins of Madagascar),_ a penguin who was the second-in-command of the I teams, replied.

"What's the trouble, girl?" Han Solo _(from Star Wars)_ asked.

"I received a very important assignment three days ago." Aggie started to report, "I was assigned to plan the baby re-making anniversary party in Stork Mountain, and I need all of you guys to come here and help me!"

"Hey, haven't we done that in Hotel Transylvania?" Tom Cat _(from Tom and Jerry)_ reminded.

"Yeah, but this is a different kind." The leader replied, "The only guests were bird, mostly storks, wolves, of course, the boss invited them, and at first they were enemies, but in the end, they were friends. And I secretly invited a human family, who the boss knew since last year. The food should be as normal as human and animal food. As long as it is..."

"Say no more, my friend." Fred Figglehorn _(from Fred the show)_ interrupted, "You can count on us!"

"Yeah!" The I teams cheered.

"Oh, and I forgot the decorations." Aggie added. "It's not like that Transylvania anniversary party. It should be like a baby shower, because Stork Mountain is surrounded by babies. Bit it's not actually like a a baby shower, it's..."

"We got it, Aggie." King Julien _(from The Penguins of Madagascar)_ deadpanned. "As the king of the lemurs. I suggested that the decorations should be streamers, balloons, and confetti."

"Yeah, that what I said, Julien. So, I want this part to be perfect. I promise my boss that I can do it."

Suddenly, she heard a loud gasp from Pinkie Pie _(from My Little Pony),_ "You have to do it, Aggie! Your boss trusted you. And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever! "

"I gotcha, Pinkie Pie, don't remind me. But that's not the only problem I have here."

"What is it, Aggie?" Rabbit _(from Winnie the Pooh)_ asked.

"Well, I met someone..."

"YOU MET SOMEONE?!" Red _(from Angry Birds movie)_ shouted in anger, "Who is he?"

"Whoa, Red, boyfriend, it's not like that."

"Yeah, when she met someone, it doesn't mean she replaced you," Ruby _(from Angry Birds movie),_ Red's ex-fiancé, interjected.

"Shut up, Ruby. It's a good thing you broke up with me, and I'm sick of your theories right now." Red shouted at her as Ruby growled.

"Anyway," Aggie continued. "I met someone who was in love with a different species.

"Ooh, tell us, tell us, tell us!" Miley Stewart _(from Hannah Montana)_ squealed in excitement.

"Well, a stork name Junior, who was my boss, for me, I think he has feelings for his human best friend name Tulip."

"Ooh, this is new." Ton _(from Tom and Jerry),_ Tom's guardian, commented.

"That's why I need you here, guys. I can't do this alone. We're the I teams. It's our job to spread love and friendship, and we should do this together."

The lines between phones went silent as all members of the I teams were not comfortable of their leader's idea of Junior and Tulip being together.

Then, Skenda _(from The Penguins of Madagascar),_ Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife, started to talk, "I don't know about this, Aggie. A stork and a human? Together? I don't think it would work for them."

Aggie couldn't believe her ears. Her friends don't agree with her ideas. It's hard for her to convince them, but it's easy to make them remember the rules of love.

"Oh yeah? Then, what about you and Skipper? You're just his adoptive guardian, but you love him anyway."

From Aggie's sentence, Skipper and Skenda realized she might be right, "Oh, yeah." The blue-dressed guardian shook her head.

"Kowalski and Kelda?" Aggie added.

"Oh, she's so smart." Kelda _(from The Penguins of Madagascar),_ Kowalski's adoptive guardian and wife, growled in jealousy of Aggie being smart.

"Rico and Renda?"

Rico _(from The Penguins of Madagascar_ ), and his adoptive guardian and wife, Renda _(from The Penguins of Madagascar),_ groaned in embarrassment.

"Private and Prenda?"

"Oh dear." Private _(from The Penguins of Madagascar_ ), and his adoptive guardian, Prenda _(from The Penguins of Madagascar),_ frowned.

"Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest?"

"You don't have to tell us twice."Dr. Blest _(from The Penguins of Madagascar),_ Dr. Blowhole's _(from The Penguins of Madagascar),_ adoptive guardian and wife, said as she and her dolphin husband crossed their arms

"Jack and Sally?"

"You know, you're good in love than Halloween." Jack _(from the Nightmare before Christmas)_ pissed.

"Jet and Saltor?"

"Oh, come on!" Jet _(from the Nightmare before Christmas),_ Jack's adoptive guardian, rolled his eyes.

"Me and Red?"

"That's why I love you so much, girlfriend." Red smiled sheepishly.

"Perry and Pelry?"

"Hey!" Perry the Platypus _(from Phineas and Ferb)_ and his adoptive guardian, Pelry _(from Phineas and Ferb)_ , yelled.

"Discord and Fluttershy?"

"TWINNY!" Discord shouted through the phone.

"Honey, calm down." Fluttershy calmed her husband down.

"Spike and Applejack?"

""It's true." Applejack said, like she was crying on the inside.

"Johnny and Mavis?"

"Holy Rabies. She's very good." Mavis _(from Hotel Transylvania)_ buried her head on her one hand.

"Nick and Judy?"

"Aggie, we're just friends." Judy _(from Zootopia)_ chuckled.

"Or are you?" Aggie smirked.

Nick _(from Zootopia)_ wrapped Judy with one arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Maybe more than that."

So, we finally agree." Aggie said, "We should make this world of having the same love as our worlds have. So, who's with me?!"

Everyone muttered in agreement except one.

"I don't know, Aggie. No offense, but love isn't my thing."

"Oh really, Basil of Baker Street?" Aggie snickered evilly. "I heard that there was a baby-making machine in this world. Humans are curious of how babies were made from the machine. It's a mystery. If only there was detective who can figure out about this, and find answers."

Basil _(from The Great mouse detective)_ growled angrily as he was defeated. He can't resist a mystery, "Darn you, Aggie! I am in!"

"Good." Aggie exclaimed. "Now, what are you waiting for? Get over here and..." Suddenly, all of her friends were behind her now, and they smiled.

"Surprised!" Paco _(from Combo Niños)_ exclaimed.

* * *

Somehow, Aggie already found a large empty room, more like a ballroom, for a party where it should be placed. All of the members made a one single line, stood up straight, and Aggie stood up in front of them

"Okay, everyone. We have two missions to make tomorrow night." Aggie stated strictly. "making the best anniversary party ever, and operation: Flying two lips."

"Oh. Flying tulips." Wanda _(from The fairly oddparents)_ adored the name, "Junior is a stork so he can fly, and Tulip's name from a flower, Tulip."

"No. It's operation: 'Flying 'Two lips.'" Aggie corrected. "It rhymes with tulips anyway. We have to make these missions accomplish, and we should have more fun tomorrow night!"

When Aggie shouted happily, everyone cheered as they were excited for the party.

Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Doris, Hunter (leopard seal) and Huntress are going to collect fishes and seafoods.

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, Mic, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Jake, Jape, Izzy, Iztchy, Cubby, Cubry, Skully, Skulio, Applejack, Spike, Cinnamon Stick, and Twilight were gathering the fruits.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, Discord and Screwball poofed out desserts like cakes, cupcakes, brownies, marshmallows, chocolate fountain, and more, using their magic.

Kitka, Kira, Buttercup, Butters, Coop, Cot, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee, Den Den, Daffy, Daffu, Sylvester, Sylvstre, Fred, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Stan the dog, and Nick Wilde bring out meat food like chicken, pork, beef, etc.

Jerry, Jenny, Basil, and Dawson gathered cheese for food and ingredients for new meals.

Rabbit, Rabba, Kessie, Kessia, Bugs, Brags, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia, Petina, Yang, Yan, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac(Chicken), Fowler, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Nutz, Hazel, Lawson, Jeff, and Judy Hopps collect vegetables.

Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Ruby, Hal Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, Pilar, and Pilair collect bugs and worms for birds.

Luke, Han, Leia, and 3-year-old Ben ride on the Millennium Falcon to go back to Tatooine to gather wood for making tables and chairs

Yin, Yi, Blossom and Blos used feather duster to clean the place.

Lydia, Bubbles, Bubs, Marlene and Maltor used brooms to sweep the floor.

Tom, Ton, Oggy and Oggly mopped the floor, and Fluttershy, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Smoove Move, Burn, and white shadow polished the glass and walls.

Jason and Josan Skellington, Roo, Raa, Lumpy, Lumpra, The (3)Blues, Bubbles(Angry bird), Roy, Rebecca, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Baby Lola, Baby Lela, Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu, Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa, Baby Sylvester, Baby Sylvestre, Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Baby Petunia, Baby Petina, Prism, Gemstone, the Tri-Pies, Cinnamon Roll, and Chloe make party strings, cut out colored papers into small pieces to make a confetti and Bubble (bird) blowup balloons, using his power of inflating his body, and transferred his air to the balloons.

Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prida, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Shauna, Smantha, Ms. Perky, who's only a lifeless doll, but can speak, and Perkila bring out the speakers and wires.

Tyler brought his DJ equipment with him.

Chyna, and Miley pack their cds of music.

Lily and Oliver bring out all of the dresses and outfits they needed.

Fletcher, Azul, Azal, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Avery took out formal clothes to make it more designable and fabulous. While Rarity took some of her white fabrics to make a cover for the tables.

The Skellington family; Jack, Jet, Sally, Saltor, Samuel, Samon, Joseline, Josalan, Sunday and Sundai (including Jason and Josan) bring out the tables.

Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Pigla, Tigger, Tigro, Owl, Owly, Eeyore and Eeyre placed plates, glass, and flower vases on guest tables.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich bring out their party cannons.

Timmy, Tims, Tootie and Toots make punches and juices.

The Dracula family secretly gathered tulips and put them on a vase for the Operation: Flying two lips part of the party

Kat and Kit used their alien powers to adjust the room with more spaces.

Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash and Soarin placed the heart-shaped disco ball on the ceiling.

Dona brings out the spotlights and loads her power of light in it with different colors.

And finally, Sero, Seno, Paco, Pico and Olive made clean up the place before everyone settled the stuff on the floor for the party

 ** _Song_** _ **:** Make this party great_

 _Let's all work together  
To make this party shine!_

 _Once we add some cleanliness_

 _It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel..._

 _It'll feel divine_

 _Crates of fruits and vegetables  
Just makes you feel healthy_

 _More humans and animals will come around  
To make this event an unforgettable day_

 _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_

 _This party great_

 _There's nothing like balloons and confetti  
To greet you every time you walk through the door_

 _We'll need this and those  
Tables and chairs to make guests comfortable  
How could anybody good ever ask for more?_

 _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_

 _A party they'll adore_

 _Bright covers of flowing silk and lace_

 _A love problem that they will face_

 _Party cannons to give them a surprise_

 _Dancing on the dance floor like flying in the skies_

 _Getting hugs from friends that are friendlier_

 _Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare_

 _More of this and that_

 _Don't forget the party hats_

 _How could anybody good ask for more than that?_

 _Let's all work together_

 _To show that we have shown_

 _Junior and Tulip_

 _How we make, how we make, how we make  
This party great  
How we make, how we make  
This party great  
How we make, how we make  
This party great!_

After they all finish decorating and placing the food on the table, Aggie checked the list on her clipboard, and felt so proud of her friends and herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pigeon Toady went to the locker room to fix his thing in his locker. Suddenly, two storks came to him, and one of them greeted him.

"Hey, Pigeon Toady. Heard any good gossip today?"

"Yeah, we're bored. Please say you have some interesting news." Another stork said.

"Oh yeah, I got one bra." Pigeon Toady answered, "The boss has been hanging out with Tulip last night."

"Oh, tell us." A female stork joined the group to listen to Pigeon Toady's gossip.

"Well, I was wondering yesterday why Aggie has been so strange, so I was going to find out. In her bathroom, I saw some of boss' feather and a bouquet of tulips..."

While Pigeon Toady shared this gossip, more and more storks came to him and were interested of listening to the gossip. Once it was now shared, more of the workers spread the gossip all over Stork Mountain except to Junior and Tulip.

Then, one of the workers spreads a gossip from Aggie while she works.

"Yeah, I know right." Aggie said, then she realized her secret was revealed, even she hasn't told anyone yet, except her friends. "Wait a minute. What's going on? Who told you?"

When the worker stork told Aggie who told them this gossip, Aggie went to Pigeon Toady in the locker room, and kicked the door without using her ID to open it.

"Alright, Pigeon Toady, What did you do?!" Aggie shouted in anger.

"Oh, hello, bra." The pigeon greeted, "You already heard my gossip. I know, it's weird the boss and the co-boss dating each other, huh?"

Without answering the question, Aggie grabbed Pigeon Toady by neck, and pulled him closer while gritted through her teeth with her eyeballs turned into flames of fire, "Listen, Pigeon Toady, I kept this hanging-out news a secret, but since you already know and told everyone, The boss will think that I broke my pinkie promise! He's going to fire me! If Junior find out about this, I will twist you like a pretzel, put you in an oven, and sent you in another dimension where there are lots of pretzel eaters!"

Pigeon Toady feared of looking directly straight to Aggie's flaming eyes as he tried to break free, but Aggie's grip was to tight as he sobbed, "Okay, okay, bra! I'll tell anyone to not talk about it again, so please, let me go."

Aggie dropped Pigeon Toady, freeing him from her grip. "Make sure that Junior never finds out about this, until it's the right time. Now will you excuse me, I should finish decorating the ballroom."

When Aggie walked out of the room, Pigeon Toady gasped for air as he was struggled from the grip of the young girl. He suddenly developed aggiephobia, fear of Aggie.

* * *

 **Groups/members of the I teams:**

 **Penguins of Madagascar: Skipper, Skenda(guardian OC), Kowalski, Kelda(guardian OC), Rico, Renda(guardian OC), Private, Prenda(guardian OC), Dr. Blowhole (former foe of the penguins), Dr. Bles (guardian OC/former foe of the guardianpenguins), King Julies, Jolie(guardian OC), Maurice, Mac(guardian OC),M, Mic(guardian OC), Marlene, Maltor(guardian OC), Kitka, Kira(guardian OC), Doris, Dona(guardian OC), Ms. Perky, Perkila(guardian OC), Hunter (female leopard), Huntress (guardian OC), Skepper(sibling guardian OC), Skinda(OC), Kelski(sibling guardian OC), Kowalda(sibling OC), Reco(sibling guardian OC), Rida(OC), Prevate(sibling guardian OC), Prida(OC), Frantis(sibling guardian OC), Francista(OC)**

 **The Nightmare before Christmas: Jack Skellington, Jet Skellington(guardian OC), Sally, Saltor(guardian OC), Samuel(OC), Samon(guardian OC), Joseline(OC), Josalan(guardian OC), Sunday(OC), Sundai(guardian OC), Jason(OC), Josan(guardian OC)**

 **Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Pon(guardian OC), Piglet, Pigla(guardian OC), Tigger, Tiggro(guardian OC), Rabbit, Rabba(guardian OC), Owl, Owly(guardian OC), Eeyore, Eeyre(guardian OC), Kessie, Kessia(guardian OC), Roo, Raa(guardian OC), Lumpy, Lumpra(guardian OC)**

 **The Fairly odd parents: Cosmo, Cos(guardian OC), Wanda, Wands(guardian OC), Poof, Pof(guardian OC), Sparky, Sparkito(guardian OC), Timmy, Tims(guardian OC), Tootie, Toots(guardian OC)**

 **Powerpuff girls: Blossom, Blos(guardian OC), Bubbles, Bubs(guardian OC), Buttercup, Butters(guardian OC)**

 **Angry birds: Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, The Blues, Hal, Bubbles, Stella, Terence, Ruby, Roy(OC), Rebecca(OC)**

 **A.N.T. Farm: Chyna, Olive, Fletcher**

 **Tom and Jerry: Tom, Ton(guardian OC), Jerry, Jenny(guardian OC)**

 **Kid vs Kat: Coop, Cot(guardian OC), Kat, Kit(guardian OC)**

 **Oggy and the cockroaches: Oggy, Oggly(guardian OC), Joey, Joen(guardian OC), Marky, Markyless(guardian OC), Dee Dee, Den Den(guardian OC)**

 **Phineas and Ferb: Phineas, Phineaks(guardian OC), Ferb, Flerk(guardian OC), Perry, Pelry(guardian OC), Aglet(OC), Ferb II(OC), Flerk II(guardian OC), DOfelia(guardian OC)**

 **Tinkerbell: Tinkerbell, Tankerblush(guardian OC), Periwinkle, Perawankle(guardian OC)**

 **Jake and the Neverland pirates: Jake, Jape(guardian OC), Izzy, Iztchy(guardian OC), Cubby, Cubry(guardian OC), Skully, Skulio(guardian OC)**

 **Looney tunes: Bugs, Brags(guardian OC), Lola, Lela(guardian OC), Daffy, Daffu(guardian OC), Tina, Tira(guardian OC), Sylvester, Silvestre(guardian OC), Tweety, Twaty(guardian OC), Taz, Tenz(guardian OC), Petunia, Petina(guardian OC)**

 **Baby Looney tunes: Baby Bugs, Baby Brags(guardian OC), Baby Lola, Baby Lela(guardian OC), Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu(guardian OC), Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa(guardian OC), Baby Sylvester, Baby Silvestre(guardian OC), Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty(guardian OC), Baby Taz, Baby Tenz(guardian OC), Baby Petunia, Baby Petina(guardian OC)**

 **Hannah Montana: Miley, Lily, Oliver**

 **Fred: Fred Figglehorn**

 **Combo Niños (Mexican Disney show): Serio, Seno(guardian OC), Azul, Azal(guardian OC), Paco, Pico(guardian OC), Pilar, Pilair(guardian OC)**

 **YinYangYo: Yin, Yi(guardian OC), Yang, Yan(guardian OC)**

 **Star wars: Luke, Han, Leia, Ben Solo**

 **Turbo: Turbo/Theo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Smoove Move, Burn, White Shadow**

 **My Little Pony: Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Discord, Soarin, Fancy Pants, Cheese Sandwich, Screwball, Lightning Dash('s OC), Thunder Dash('s OC), Prism('s OC), Cinnamon Stick('s OC), Cinnamon Roll('s OC), Tri-Pies('s OC)**

 **Chicken Run: Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac(chicken), Fowler**

 **Kids Next Door: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5**

 **Shaun the Sheep: Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Nutz, Hazel, Lawson, Jeff**

 **Dog with a blog: Tyler, Avery, Chloe, Stan**

 **Hotel Transylvania: Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Lydia, Vlad**

 **Zootopia: Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde**

 **The Great mouse detective: Basil of Baker Street, David Q. Dawson**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that you guys feel confuse about this.**

 **Make this party great is parody song of "Make this castle a home" from My Little Pony: Castle Sweet Castle.**

 **FYI, this is the first chapter of the story to have a musical number.**

 **Pls, don't put bad comments, if you're so confuse, pm me.**


	8. The party, the confessions, and the kiss

**So, here's the next chapter. Prepare yourselves for a romantic moment.**

* * *

Oh, yes! The day is finally here! Monday! You know what that means… It's the first anniversary of the baby re-making day! The most exciting event of the year in Stork Mountain, and everyone was ready for it.

The party is tonight, so everyone must be prepared at day.

Aggie and the I teams finished decorating the ballroom yesterday, so they have to dress fancy tonight. As Fletcher, Azul, Azal, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Avery (as fashion designers and dressmakers) finished making the clothes, the female members wore formal dress, while the male members wore tuxedos, some wore pants. Aggie is the only member of the I teams who didn't wear the same clothes that her friends made. Instead, she wore a top tuxedo and a long skirt from waist to the bottom knee. She secretly planned to sing in the party for doing the love mission.

Meanwhile, Junior was preparing for the party too. He decided to wear a tuxedo. He wore a white trouser, black tuxedo jacket, and a black tie. He stood in front of the mirror, and looked so nervous when he fixed his tie. He realized Tulip went home to prepare since she has formal clothes at her family's house, and she has to invite them. To make himself look hood, he wetted his face with soap and water, applied feather gel on his head feathers, and brushed his teeth. He hoped this party will be so great tonight.

At Tulip's family house, Tulip has to get ready for the party, too. Since it was a very important party, she has to wear formal tonight. She opened her closet, revealing many kinds of close, and tried to figure out what to wear. Finally, for just 10 seconds, she knew what to wear now. She picked a long pink formal dress almost reached her toes. The next thing she does is her make-up. She decided not wear lipstick since she never got used to it. She powdered her face first, then used pink powder as blush color for her cheeks, and added mascara and eyeliner. She decided to keep her hair on a bun. She thinks she is ready for the big event.

* * *

Later, at night, Aggie became the host of the party. She led her fellow workers and guests inside. Some of the workers have their own families, which they are all welcomed to join the party. The wolf pack came to the party too, not to steal babies or eating anybody, but to enjoy the party.

"Hello, everyone. Good evening. Welcome to the party." Aggie greeted the guests one-by-one. Then, Pigeon Toady entered, and Aggie greeted him loudly and nicely, "Hi, Pigeon Toady!"

Pigeon toady was startled and skipped a bit backward. He's still has aggiephobia. He was a little afraid of her. He has to act natural as he cleared his throat, "Hey, bra. Great party. Like the place you've decorated."

"Aww, thank you."

"So, uh, I gotta go. Enjoy the party." Pigeon Toady said as he quickly ran inside the room.

Aggie was curious why Pigeon Toady acted like he was scarred of him, but she didn't mind.

Suddenly, the I teams came behind her, and Joey asked, "Hey, Aggie, how's it go?"

"I'm quite fine." Aggie replied, "Here. Hosting the guest. I was a little nervous about our mission. What if we're going to fail?"

"Aggie! Don't say that!" Kowalski shouted, "One of our element of friendship is the element of mission. We will not fail on this mission."

"Yeah, as long as we work together." Chuck said.

Aggie felt happy when her friends are always there by her side, no matter what.

Suddenly, Junior entered the room, and saw Aggie to his left with her extraordinary friends, "Hey, Aggie."

"Hey, Junior." Aggie greeted, then commented his looks, "Ooh, looking good."

"Thanks." Junior thanked nervously and slightly blushed. Then, he noticed Aggie's friends behind her, "And who are these guys?"

"Oh, Junior, these are my friends from many different worlds. We called ourselves the I teams." She explained. "Our job is to protect people from evil, and spread love and friendship around the universe." Then, she turned to her friends, "Guys, this is my boss, Junior. He's the boss of Stork Mountain. He's responsible for the re-making of millions of babies, and made this event very special. Oh, and Tulip was responsible too."

"Okay, I think they heard enough, Ags." The stork stopped her.

"Uh-huh, so where is this Tulip?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know. She went home to invite her family, but she'll be here. Anyway, it was nice to meet you all." Junior extended his wing to shake hand a few members. Then, he shook wings with Red, "And you must be…"

"I'm Red. Aggie's boyfriend." Red stated.

Junior stopped shaking his wings, and his eyes widened in shock. Then, he looked at Aggie with a shocking face.

"He's a bird!" Aggie groaned in frustration. "I already told you. You think I'm kidding, right?"

Junior chuckled nervously as he doesn't want to answer her. Then, he looked around the ballroom, seeing the decorations that Aggie and her friends put together, "Wow, Aggie. You've done a pretty good job."

"Nah. I didn't do this alone. I have my friend to help me." She explained while embracing all of her friends.

"I knew I can count on you. Hey, you go have fun. I have to get ready for my speech, and close the door in 5 minutes.

"Wait, what about Tulip?"

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice, "Hiya, guys."

They turned around, and saw her with gazing eyes. Tulip walked in with her family. She wore a pink sparkling formal dress with make-up on her face, and her hair-bun looked the same. Junior stared at her with his jaw dropped. He slightly didn't recognize her because of her beauty. He thinks he's the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. With staring at Tulip for so long, he didn't notice Aggie poked him

"Junior? Junior? Junior!" Aggie shouted as she poked his wing.

Junior was startled that he lifted his wing, accidentally slapped Aggie on the nose.

"Ow!" Aggie exclaimed as she covered her nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aggie." Junior apologized.

"Is this how you thank your assistant?" Aggie glared at him, "Well, we better took our seats." Then, she turned to her friends, "Come on, guys. Let's get something to eat."

When Aggie and her friends went to their seats, Junior turned to Tulip and her family, and said happily, "

Tulip, you're finally here!"

"Of course. I can't miss the party." Tulip said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be the best party ever." One of Tulip's younger cousins, Timothy, shouted excitingly.

"We won't miss it for the world." Rusty added.

"You guys can talk for a while, while we should find our seats." Jane told them.

"Oh, no need." Junior cuts off, "I reserved seats for you just near the stage." He pointed two square tables that are sticking together, and 15 chairs, fit for a family.

"Oh, thank you." Teo was flattered, then turned to his family, "Come on, everyone."

With her family ran to their seats, Tulip was alone with Junior, "Hey, you look great tonight."

"So do you, but gorgeous and quite pretty." Junior stammered nervously, feeling speechless for Tulip's looks.

"Hey, I can't believe you invited the wolves who formerly wanted to eat us."

"Yeah, they're quite nice now when we delivered you to your family.."

"Let them be invited. I felt pity for them. So, are you going to deliver a speech tonight?"

"Yeah, I have the papers here. I felt so nervous right now."

"Don't worry, Junior. You'll do great."

Tulip placed her hand on Junior's wing, which he felt his heart slightly beating. Tulip realized she put her hand on junior's wing, making her blush a little. She quickly moved her hand from his wing, and their cheeks turned Red, and grinned.

"So, I'll see you later?" Tulip asked.

"Yeah, lates." Junior replied as he went up the stage while Tulip joined her family.

Aggie was already up on stage, and checking up the microphone since she is the host of the party, "Hey, hey, hey, Are you having fun everybody?!" As a reply, everybody made a cheer. "Are you sure you're having fun, because we have food on the buffet table so you should have more fun?" then, they made cheers again, "Are you really, really-?"

"Yeah, we're having fun already!" Beta wolf shouted, "So, please, get on with it!"

"Okay, sheesh." Aggie rolled her eyes, then continued her introduction, "Anyway, we all gathered here today to this wonderful event in Stork Mountain. So, our boss, Junior, would like to give a short speech for us."

Aggie moved aside to give Junior some room, and gave him the microphone, "Thank you, Aggie. First of all, I would to say thank you for all of you to come and participate this wonderful event, the 1st anniversary of the… baby-remaking incident, and I was responsible for that. I, also, thanked my assistant, Aggie, for making a party for this event, and to her friends for helping her fixing this place up. And, most of all, I would like to say thank you to my best friend, Tulip, who changed my life. Don't get me wrong, but she's also responsible for making a baby for the last 18 years after we discontinued the baby making process, and before that incident. She's the annoying person who asked me once why I wanna be boss." The speech was quite interrupted when there are sounds of snickers were heard, which Tulip crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, ignoring the snickers from everyone, especially from her family. Then, Junior continued the speech, "Well, I never knew why until last year. Baby delivery is our true calling. This is not just a bunch metal and glass and whatever that giant magical crystal-looking thing is made of from the baby making machine. This is the heart of what storks were put on this Earth to do. This is our mission. We pride ourselves on customer service. Although, it can cause us lots of accidents during our delivering, but we have work hard to deliver, because that's what we do. I am happy to be the boss ever since what happen with all the stuff when there was that company they worked for that sold phones and other packages, but that doesn't change what we were back then, because we did our job. The same job we that stays the same. Make a plan. Stick to the plan. Always deliver."

After the speech, everyone cheered and applauded for Junior and his wonderful speech.

Then, Alpha wolf, Beta wolf, and the wolf pack stood up from their seats, and Alpha wolf shouted "Wolf pack, form a…" the wolves formed two giant hands that can fit the whole room, "Clapping hands!" When the wolves clapped, the room started to shake like earthquakes, making everyone almost loses their balance.

Half of the I teams held the decorations to avoid falling, while the other half rushed to the buffet table to keep the food balance.

"Okay, you can stop now!" Junior announced as the wolves stopped clapping, and transformed back to their normal pack. When Junior came down from the stage, he heard a baby giggling, He spotted that similar pink-haired baby with the mother, father, and brother. It was Diamond Destiny and her familiar, "What? What are you doing here?"

"Your assistant invited us here." Sarah Gardner replied, "We want to attend because you delivered our baby to us."

Junior just smiled at the Gardner family, then turned around and glared at Aggie for not telling him that he invited this family. Aggie just shrugged in respond. Junior tried to find a seat for himself, but Tulip waved at him.

"Junior! Over here!"

"Yeah." Her family exclaimed.

"Oh, no, no." Junior tried to hesitate, but Aggie insisted him. He sighed in defeat as he joined Tulip's family.

* * *

Later, it's dinner time, and the buffet table is open for everyone to eat. They all chatted and ate their food.

While everybody was eating, Aggie secretly whispered to her friends about the mission that it's time, and they nodded. Then, Aggie went to Jasper, who was eating shrimp, and whispered, "Jasper, can you help with the lights and the sound system? We have a serious thing to do."

"Okay, but first, let me finish my shrimp." He was about to drop the shrimp to his beak, but Aggie dragged him with her.

A stork was about to sing on-stage, but Aggie punched him off the stage, and cleared her throat, "Okay, everyone, my friends and I like to perform an intermission number. Everyone, grab your sweethearts for a little slow dance." She cued Jasper to play the music, and lowered the brightness of the light to make the disco ball shine in the dark room.

Many love pairs walked down to the dance floor, like Henry and Sarah Gardner, Teo and Jane, Paolo and Hilda, and the other male and female stork pairs. Junior and Tulip were the only pairs left who haven't walked to the dance floor.

Then, Aggie started to sing.

 **Aggie:** _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

While listening to the song, Junior glanced at Tulip, who was beside him. She looks so beautiful. He never saw anyone who was beautiful as her. She might be the first woman in his life who is beautiful. Then, Tulip turned to look at Junior. Junior quickly looked away from her, pretending he didn't star at her, and Tulip does the same. Suddenly, Junior saw Aggie, winking at him, signalling that it's his chance to dance with her. It's hard for Aggie to wink while singing

Junior cleared his throat, fixed his tie, and stood up, extending his wing to Tulip, asking him for a dance. Without a single word coming from her mouth, Tulip smiled, held her hand to his wing, and they both walked to the dance floor.

 **Aggie:** _You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

As they were in the middle of the dancefloor, Junior put his wing around Tulip's waist, and Tulip put her hand on Junior's shoulder. They're both a little nervous when they almost touch each other's hand/wing, but when they did, they felt so calmed, and smiled at each other as they started to dance.

 **Aggie:** _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

While dancing, Junior and Tulip starred to each other's eyes with smiles on their face as they remembered the times they spent with each other. There were good times and bad times. Sometimes, their bad times can be a bit funny, but their good times can be so much fun as they get along while delivering Diamond Destiny to her family.

 **Aggie:** _Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
_ **Aggie:** _(like you do)  
_ **Aggie and the I teams:** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
_ **Aggie:** _What are you waiting for?_

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
_ **Aggie:** _(like you do)  
_ **Aggie and the I teams:** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
_ **Aggie:** _(yeah)  
_ **Aggie and the I teams:** _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
_ **Aggie:** _What are you waiting for?_

Suddenly, Junior and Tulip remembered the worst time they had as their faces turned to frown. They remembered the time when Junior confessed to Tulip that he was supposed to fire her back at Cornerstore when they first met, which Tulip broke down in tears, and was delivered by Jasper to her family, leaving Junior to deliver Diamond Destiny himself. When they stopped remembering, Junior realized it was the worst thing he ever done to Tulip. He never intended to fire her. In fact, he never wanted to, because Tulip was so kind and hard-working girl. Then, as for Tulip, she realized she made a mistake for leaving Junior to deliver Diamond Destiny alone, putting him and the baby in danger.

 **Aggie:** _I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

But they have to put their past behind them, and return to the present. They are not in the place where there's danger around them anymore. They are now dancing on the dancefloor, holding hand/wing, and were hypnotize by an unnoticed love between them as they continued dancing like they were the only couple in the party. From afar, everyone, especially Tulip's family and other workers, sense the attraction between Junior and Tulip. With more happiness for being together, Junior and Tulip danced even more gracefully as the other dancers gave them space for them to dance.

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
_ **Aggie:** _(like you do)  
_ **Aggie and the I teams:** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
_ **Aggie:** _What are you waiting for?_

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 **Aggie:** _(like you do)  
_ **Aggie and the I teams:** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
_ **Aggie:** _What are you waiting for?_

They took a little slow dance before starring to each other's eyes for 30 seconds. They were like hypnotizing each other or hallucinating that they saw pink sparkles at their eyes. They didn't realize that they leaned in to each other, slowly closing their eyes, and their lips are a few inches towards each other.

Everyone, everyone like Aggie, the I teams, Pigeon Toady, Jasper, the wolves, the Gardner family, and other birds leaned in and kept themselves quiet to see the love birds were about to kiss.

Then, Junior and Tulip opened their eyes as they snapped back to reality. They realized they lips are almost touched as they moved their faces a little away from each other, and chuckled nervously and their cheeks turned dark red.

"Uh…, you're such a great dancer." Tulip grinned nervously.

"And you too." Junior blushed, "I never knew you can dance before."

Seeing the plan is ruined, Aggie got secretly angry as she squeezed the microphone hard, making it broken.

"Um, I better go outside, taking a fresh air." Tulip left Junior on the dancefloor, and headed straight to the balcony, outside the glass door.

"Okay, see ya." Junior sighed, realizing what he was doing. Then, a broken microphone was thrown on his head, "Ow! What?" He looked up the stage, and asked Aggie for throwing a mic on him.

Aggie tilted her head, signalling to go over there to the balcony with Tulip.

Junior shook his head, replying 'no.'

Then, Aggie extended her arm and pointed the balcony and punching her hand, meaning that he must be with Tulip or else, she'll punch him on his face.

Junior frowned at his assistant as he obeyed her, and headed to the balcony.

When the stork closed the glass door, Aggie shouted in the room, "I sang this song for nothing!"

Out at the balcony, Tulip touched the flowers at the edge of the balcony, and starred at the stars, thinking of something. Junior saw her, sitting there. He thought she was sad and lonely. He took a deep breath, walked towards her, and sat beside her.

"Hey, lovely night, isn't it?" Junior started talking.

"Yeah, it is." Tulip answered. "Do you have something to talk about?"

"What? No! No, not exactly. Well, maybe."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Junior was so nervous to tall as he rubbed his wings together, and scratched the back of his neck, "Um…, it's about… what we did throughout the days."

"What about it?" Tulip asked,

"Well, uh, have you ever felt something that is not usual?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Like, you never anything like it before?"

"Sort of. I remembered feeling like this when we're in that elevator last Wednesday."

Junior started to blush, remembering that time last Wednesday, "Um, is there more?"

"Look, I don't know, Junior. I've felt this feeling since last year." Tulip replied, "Including the day we tried to find out the problem of the baby-making machine, at my birthday party, and at the park. I don't know why these things happened to me. It just happened. Maybe there's something wrong with me." She hang her head down in sadness.

Junior felt so guilty when he saw Tulip, hanging her head down and thinking there's something wrong with her. Because of this, he finally found the courage to confess, "No. there's nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with me."

Tulip straightened her head back again, and looked at junior, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Tulip, do you remember what happened between us at the park last Sunday?"

"Yeah?"

"That was supposed to be the longest time I've ever wanted to do, but I can't do it. It's a little awkward for the two of us. Tulip, you're my best friend, and we always work together, but I get the feeling that I treated you more than a friend."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying is I don't want to keep this secret anymore that…" He gulped first, then confessed as he blushed, "I… I…" He can't release the words from his beak like that. But he can't let Tulip waiting. If Junior can't tell her now how he felt, it would be too late for him, and he will stuck in the friend zone with Tulip. But if he tell her, what will happen? Will their friendship break? Will tulip reject him? Will she felt the same? Will they remain friends? He has to tell her. It's now or never. "I like you, Tulip!" He quickly covered his beak.

"Oh, I like you, too, Junior. You're my friend." Tulip smiled.

"No, I mean… I… like… like… I love you, okay?"

Tulip's smile faded with a shock, "What?"

"I know it's crazy, but I felt this way since we delivered Diamond Destiny. I never wanted to tell you because… I don't want to broke our friendship, and it's weird that a stork in love with a human." Junior explained when Tulip silenced herself for her to listen while her mouth half-opened in shock. "I can't control myself, Tulip. I tried, but I can't. I felt my heart beating everytime I look at you or hugging you. This is one of the reasons why I don't want to fire you. I deeply care for you. I never found you any trouble at all. I kept my feelings for you as a secret from you and anybody else, because… I don't think it would work for us, and I don't you to be hurt. I want you to be happy. There. I said it. I told you my feelings, and I know you wouldn't felt the same."

Tulip doesn't know what to say. She is speechless when Junior confessed his secret feeling for her, until she released word coming from her mouth, "Junior, I…"

"Exactly." Junior cuts her off, "You don't have to say it. I know you don't love me back."

"No, Junior, it's not like that…"

"What? Are you really hurt? I should've known I can't tell you that."

"Junior, no, I just want to…"

"It's okay, Tulip. Go ahead. Slap me if you want. I shouldn't told you, and I'm sorry."

"Junior, let me finish…!"

"Hurt me all you want, because I deserve it."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, TOO!" Shouted Tulip, which she covered her mouth, realizing what she have done.

Junior stopped talking, and his eyes widened in shock, "You do?"

Tulip panted from the shouting, and said, "I don't know why, but I fell in love with you since we first met. I never told you because, you'll laugh at me or humiliate me in front of everybody. I always wanted to tell you, but I can't do it. I also tried to not loving you, but it's too hard. I always been in love with you all this time. At the baby factory, when you touched my hand, I can feel my heart beat, and… I never knew how handsome you are. And, at the park, yes, I admitted that I realized we almost kissed, but you'll hate me if we did. I'm sorry, Junior, I never wanted this to happened. And you're right, love will never work for us because you're a stork and I'm a human." Then, Tulip's tears formed in her eyes, and hugged her knees, "I don't know why this happens." She buried her head on her knees, and began to cry.

Junior shook his head in shame, feeling he made Tulip cry. He doesn't want this to happen either. He gently touched her cheek to made her look at him, and wiped her tears, "Ssshhh. Don't cry. Tulip, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't told you how I feel."

"No, Junior." Tulip sniffed, "It's okay. I'm glad you told me. Now, I don't need to keep my feelings from you anymore."

Suddenly, Junior slowly took out a large box from his pocket, showed it to Tulip, "A present always cheers me up. This is the present I suppose to gave you on your birthday."

Tulip smiled as she grabbed the present, unwrapped it, and opened the box, revealing a golden heart-shaped locket necklace. She gasped, and cried in happiness, "Oh, Junior. It's… it's beautiful."

"There's more if you open the locket." Junior said.

Tulip opened the locket with her fingernails, and the locket contains two heart-shaped pictures of her and Junior as workers in Cornerstore and being co-bosses in Stork Mountain. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, that's the only gift I ever thought in my mind. I tried to ask Aggie some advices, but she wants me to think a gift for you. I know it's small, but…" Junior was cut off when Tulip hugged him tightly. He didn't know what to do or how he could break free, but he hugged her back.

"It's the most wonderful gift I've ever received in my life." Tulip said with s tear rolled on her cheek as she broke the hug, "I'll keep it forever, and I'll never take it off."She put the necklace around her neck as the heart-shaped locket reflected the light of the moon.

"The necklace look good on you." The stork commented.

"Thanks." The red-haired girl said.

Suddenly, they starred at each other with smiles on their faces. There it is again. That feeling. The same feeling they felt at the baby factory, at the park, and at the dance floor. They can't resist the stare. Junior can't resist of Tulip's beautiful green eyes, and Tulip cannot resist Junior's sparkling golden eyes. They can't stop that anymore. They already told each other about their feelings. Junior and Tulip slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, all the people in the ballroom listened and watched the scene this whole time through the glass door. Although birds, especially storks, can't see glass, they were guided by the other people. They kept themselves quiet so the couple won't be disturb. Everyone is excited to see junior and tulip kiss, especially aggie, who worked so hard to complete the mission. She can't wait any longer so she was about to use her telekinesis, but Vlad stopped her from doing so.

Junior and Tulip still leaned in, closed their eyes, and their lips were almost touched, but Junior snapped out of it as he opened his eyes, and pulled away from her. Tulip realized that she hasn't kissed him yet as she opened to see what's wrong. She only saw junior, scratching his head and looking away from her.

"I don't think we should do this." Junior said.

"Why not?" Tulip asked, but Junior didn't say anything as he shook his head, realizing that he's too nervous to do it, "If you're scarred, I can help you." She said.

"How?" He asked.

Tulip grabbed him by his necktie, pulling him closer to her, and kissed him. Junior stunned a bit with his eyes widened, but he kissed her back as he wrapped one wing on her waist, deepening the kiss.

Back at the ballroom, everyone watched the whole love scene, and cheered silently with lots of air-punches, jumps, and silent yellings. Then, they stopped the silent cheers, and continue the pair kissing. As for Henry and Sarah, they covered their children's eyes, same so with the I team parents as they covered their children's eyes to avoid letting them see grown-ups kissing.

"Come on, guys We better go before they find out we're spying on them. We have to leave them alone." Aggie said as everyone in the room nodded and murmured in agreement. Aggie pulled a rope above her, closing the curtain.

A stork and a human kissed? Unusual, but romantic. Junior and Tulip kissed for a few minutes, and slowly pulled away and smiled at each other.

"That was…" Chuckled Junior with his cheek turned red.

"Nice." Tulip finished as she blushed. "Does this mean we're a thing?"

"If that's okay to you. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Of course, it's okay." She smiled as she grabbed both of his wings, and pulled him closer, "You?"

"Yes. I love you, Tulip."

"I love you too, Junior."

They leaned in again, and kissed deeply and passionately. Junior caressed her cheek with one wing, and wrapped her around her waist with his other wing. Tulip caressed his beak with one hand, and wrapped her other hand around his neck.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Aggie replaced the old broken microphone with a new one, and was about to sing another song.

"Okay everybody, since our boss and co-boss have their moment outside, let's continue having fun." Aggie announced as everyone cheered.

"Wow, you really got the skills." Teo commented.

"Oh, that's not all I've got, I've got nerve." Aggie said, then turned to Jasper, "Hit it, jasper."

Jasper played the cd, playing a rock music.

 **Aggie:** _We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me_

Don't close your eyes  
'cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got…

Suddenly, Aggie noticed a large brown spider crawling on her leg, which it was the thing she scares the most. She has arachnophobia.

"SPIDER!" She shouted loudly on the microphone as all of the glass of Stork mountain, except in the baby factory, shattered.

The glass door of the balcony also shattered as Junior and tulip stopped kissing, and noticed the glass door has been shattered. They rushed in the ballroom to check what's happening inside. When they entered, they saw Aggie on stage, singing while fearing a spider crawling up on her leg.

Aggie kept singing, but she was still afraid of the spider crawling on her leg.

 **Aggie:** (stammered terrifyingly) _Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire _(screams) _  
What I said… you heard  
Now I got you spinning_

Don't close… your mind  
The words I use are open

Aggie tried to kick the spider off of her, but it's still sticking on her leg.

"Ha, ha. Look at that. Aggie's afraid of a little spider. She's a weirdo." Pigeon Toady laughed and faced her other work friends, but none were laughing at his joke.

Aggie heard what Pigeon Toady said she was so mad, she kicked the spider off of her leg, and the spider landed on Pigeon Toady's face.

"Wwaaahhhh! There's a spider on me! Get it off!" Pigeon toady tried to get the spider off of his face as he ran out of the ballroom.

"Sorry, guys! Mistakes happen." Aggie chuckled.

From afar, Junior and tulip shrugged at the incident, and chuckled with their hand and wing holding each other.

Suddenly, Junior felt something grabbing his foot. He looked down, and saw Diamond Destiny hugging his leg, and giggled at him. She was happy to see her favorite stork again, even though she did not remember his face entirely.

Junior picked Diamond Destiny up, and tickled her, "hey, Diamond, do you miss me and Tulip?"

Diamond Destiny hugged Junior's beak as he hugged her gently. Tulip rubbed Diamond Destiny's hair, and joined the group hug.

Henry, Sarah, and Nate watched Junior, Tulip, and Diamond Destiny hugging each other, and smiled proudly.

On the stage, Aggie and the I teams watched the trio happily.

"We did it! We're killing it!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Mission accomplished, everyone." Skipper and Skenda said together as the I teams do the penguin high-five.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took so long. I planned to post this in Valentine's day, but I was busy in school and for my exam at the end of the month. I have to finish my activities at school, so, in next month, I can make more without any delay. So, I hope you like this. Belated Happy Valentine's day everyone. :-)**


	9. Another day

**Hey, guys! I'm very, very, very, very sorry that I haven't update for weeks. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. It's just that… I don't have time for this, and I'm out of ideas for this kind of chapter. I see that you really like my story, so I typed as fast as I can so will not wait for the next chapter any longer. So, here it is! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Next morning, Tulip woke up on her bed in her workshop. When she opened her eyes, she can't remember what happened last night, until she yawned she remembered. There was the party, the dance, confessions, and…, the kiss. Her first kiss with Junior. Her best friend. She grinned happily as she jumped off her bed, cleaned herself for a while, rushed out of her workshop, skipping around.

Meanwhile, since her friends left after the party, finishing their mission and took the party things with them, Aggie got back to her everyday work in the baby factory; checking the baby deliveries. Suddenly, she heard something skipping from the door. She turned around, and saw Tulip skipping happily, taking her lab coat, which she wore every work day, and noticed Aggie holding her clipboard.

"Hey, Aggie. Nice day, huh?" Tulip greeted.

"Uh, yeah, nice day." Aggie said as she was concerned. "Are you okay, Tulip? You've seen so much happier than before."

"I'm super-duper fine! Don't worry about me, Aggie. I'm fine as always."

When Tulip left the baby factory, Aggie took out her phone, and group-called all of her friends. "Guys, mission accomplished. Operation: Flying two-lips succeeded."

At his office, Junior just can't stop thinking what he and Tulip just did. They finally kissed just like what he imagine of. Because of this daydreaming, he lost focus on his work. When he heard a ding from the elevator, thinking it might be some of his workers or his assistant, Aggie, he snapped out of his daydream, took out his documents, and pretend reading them.

The elevator door opened, and Tulip stepped out of it, carrying a plastic bag. Then, she saw Junior fake reading the files, "Stop pretending, boss, I know you're faking it."

Junior looked in front of him, and saw Tulip. He closed the files, and playing cool. "Hey, Tulip, good morning."

"Hey, Junior." Tulip smiled. "I brought some breakfast." She gave the plastic bag to him.

Junior took out a sandwich and a cup of coffee from the bag. "Thanks, Tulip."

"Hey, I was having fun last night." Tulip said as she took a seat.

"Yeah, me too." The stork blushed a little. "it was a little awkward, but everything's fine."

"Hey, what's your problem? We kinda… face our problems together."

"I know, but… I was thinking that I'm a stork, you're a human. It would never work for us."

"Then, we'll make it work." Tulip put her hand on his wing. "I know that no one has issues on our relationship, but, remember what I've told you, we'll do this together."

Junior smiled in appreciation. "So, do you have something to do this afternoon?"

"Well, no, but I still have to check on the baby factory if everything's doing fine." She replied.

"Oh, it's just that… I made a hang glider for your jet pack, and I was wondering if you could fly with me later." Junior was so nervous to ask that to tulip.

"Oh, sure! I can take that!" Tulip exclaimed.

"But what about the baby factory?" Junior asked.

"Now that I thought of that, I remembered that Aggie is still working there. She'll take care of that."

They changed the topic by starred at each other's eyes for 30 seconds, and leaned closer and closer as their lips are getting closer…

" _Ahem!"_

They stopped as they moved a little away from each other, and saw Aggie in an opened elevator.

"I hate to interrupt your romantic moment, but Tulip, your mom is calling." Aggie said.

"My mom?" Tulip gasped.

"Yeah, she's in the phone right now."

Tulip ran towards the elevator as Aggie stepped out, and Tulip pressed the down button rapidly, and the elevator closed.

Since she is now alone with her boss, Aggie looked at Junior with a sly look, waiting for him to say something to her after the party, and his love problem with Tulip. Junior knew that Aggie was the one who helped them all along, and groaned. "Thank you, my assistant, Aggie."

"Ha! I knew you would say that!" Aggie exclaimed hyperactively. "I've been waited for you to say that! Your welcome anyway. It's my job."

"I really want to fire you, but you've done I lot of help lately, so there's no reason for me to fire you."

"I know. You only say that to scare me, but you thanked a lot."

"Do you have something to do at the baby factory?"

"I came here because I'm running out of files, so are there more deliveries?!" Aggie yelled as Junior frustratingly gave the new file to her. "Thank you." She walked towards the elevator without turning back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tulip took the phone where her mom was in the phone.

"Hey, mom." Tulip greeted her mother.

"Hi, sweetie." Jane replied. "How's my girl?"

"Brilliant. How's the party last night?"

"I have a great time. Hey, your father and I just talked earlier, and we're thinking that you should take Junior to a family reunion next weekend."

"Really, Mom?"

"Yeah, since junior was your boyfriend now—"

"Mom! When Junior and I kissed yesterday, it doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's what your father and I did when we have our first kiss. Besides, sweetie, your younger cousins want Junior to be part of the family reunion. They just want to have fun with him."

"Well, I'll talk to him if he has time."

"Thank you, sweetie. Have fun on your work."

"I will, bye." Tulip put the phone, and turned to get back to work, btu she was accidentally bumped by Junior.

"Oh, Tulip, I am so sorry!" Junior apologized.

"No, it's okay, Junior." Tulip said. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

"You left your coat in my office, so I tried to find you to return this to you." Junior showed her lab coat, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said she wore her lab coat. "hey, where's Aggie."

"She's still working at the baby factory." Junior replied, the he groaned angrily. "Because of her sassiness, I really want to fire her, but I can't because she helps a lot."

"OH, you can't fire her, Junior. She's an innocent little girl. And there's no reason to fire her. Just like what you did to me."

When Tulip reminded him that, Junior started to blush, remembering the time he never intended to fire her. Tulip, as well, blushed too.

They stared at each other's eyes once again, leaned in closer to a kiss, until…

"Oh, no, no, no." Aggie startled them as she pushed them towards the elevator. "You can't kiss here. It's private. You can do that in your office, just like that before I entered so go on along." She pushed Junior and Tulip in, and pushed the up and close buttons.

"HEY!" The two shouted at her, but the elevator was now closed.

"Well, my work here is done." Aggie exhaled as she rubbed her hands, and walked away happily, until she saw Pigeon Toady heading towards her. She was still angry when he called her 'weirdo' last night because of her fear of spiders. "Hey, Pigeon Toady." She greeted unenthusiastically.

"hey, there, bra." He greeted back. "Can I use the elevator?"

"No, you can't!" She yelled, then stammered, not wanting to disappoint her two bosses. "Because, it's been fix yet, so can we just talk something, like how's your girlfriend."

Pigeon Toady was surprised when Aggie was now interested on his fake stories. "Wow, I never knew you thought that. Well, she was…"

" _Oh, what have I done?"_ Aggie groaned angrily in her thought. _"I've done something horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible…"_

All day, working so hard for our friends. Many babies get delivered, everyone was tired, but they won't give up, until these babies get delivered in exact dates.

* * *

 **I'm sorry once again for keeping you waited. I'll try another chapter sooner than soon. I promise.**

 **Pls review**


	10. Family reunion picnic

"Come on, Aggie! I needed help here!" Junior yelled in panic as he dug up Aggie's closet.

"I can help you if you haven't making a mess in my room." Aggie said, slouching on her bed, and writing records on her clipboard.

"Come on, Ags. You're good at this." The stork begged. "Please, help me pick an outfit."

"It's a family reunion, Junior." The girl said. "It's not something special. Why do you have to look so good for your girlfriend's family reunion?"

"Tulip is not my girlfriend… yet."

"Junior, buddy, I know what you have to wear tomorrow… nothing! It's just a family reunion, and anyone can wear anything." Aggie shouted as she grabbed Junior by his neck feathers. "So go to that party, or I'll tell anyone you used to be a flightless scaredy baby!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Junior said as Aggie cheered. "But only if you're coming with me."

Aggie stopped cheering, "Me? Why?"

"Because you're my assistant, and I need your guide."

"Fine, but sooner, you have to find love on your own, got it?"

"Don't worry, my young assistant, I will. Trust me."

* * *

The weekend is here, and Tulip and her family had their reunion at the park. The kids were playing tag, while the grownups, especially Tulip, set up a picnic table there.

"I hope Junior will come sooner." Jane hopped.

"Come on, Mom. You know, Junior." Tulip said. "He's a stork, and storks are fast flyers."

Just a little far from the picnic, Junior just landed with Aggie on his back.

Aggie jumped off of Junior, and said, "Alright, Junior, you're here to have fun. Don't make a fool of yourself, and you should tell Tulip to take you relationship to the next level without my help."

"I don't know, Aggie." Junior doubted nervously. ""Maybe I'll make a mistake, and Tulip's family will hate me."

"Nonesense, you lover-stork. Now go on, and I'll watch you."

With his assistant's advice, Junior took a deep breath, and, without exhaling, walked towards the family picnic as Aggie followed.

All of Tulip's relatives gather around to start the picnic party, until the children noticed Junior and Aggie coming their way.

"Look, it's Junior!" Carlo, one of Tulip's younger cousins, announced.

"And Aggie too." Julia added as the kids ran onto them.

Most of the children jumped onto Junior as he struggled, "Whoa, whoa, kids! One at the time!"

While just only a few children ran onto Aggie, and poked her, "Well, lucky I'm still the same size of a child."

"Hey, kids!" Jane called the children, "Stop playing around our guests! Lunch is almost ready!"

The kids ran towards the picnic table as Junior and Aggie finally breathe again.

When she saw them, Tulip placed the plate carefully on the table, then ran towards Junior and hugged. "You came!"

"Won't miss it for the world." Junior smirked with his feather finger up.

Then, Tulip bent down, and took Aggie's clipboard, "Aggie, dropped that. You need to give yourself a rest from work.

"Actually, Tulip, I need this for…" Before Aggie can explain, Junior covered her mouth to shush her up.

"She needed it for her next duty." Junior lied.

"Well, um… okay, then." Tulip smiled. "Come on, my family's waiting for you guys."

"When Tulip made it to her family, Junior removed his wing from Aggie's mouth. Aggie knew that Junior wanted her guidance as a secret as she spoke before she headed to the picnic table. "You own me."

Junior rolled his eyes and shrugged as he joined the family fun.

During their lunch, Tulip's extended Junior lots of question, which he's very nervous to answer. Thanks to Aggie and her guidance, the stork answered all of the questions, and the family began to like him. Aggie wasn't give any all excitement to herself as she was busy giving Junior some advice. After lunch, the family reunion games just began.

"Attention everyone." Jane announced the family games is about to begin!"

The kids were so excited as they excitingly ran to the open space of the park, followed by the grown-ups, leaving Junior, Tulip, and Aggie behind.

"Come on, Junior. You're part of the family, so let's go." Tulip took Junior's wing, and tried to drag him in.

But Junior slipped his wing from Tulip's wing, and hesitated. "I don't know, Tulip. I'm not part of the family yet. tI'll be embarrassed if I come along."

"Don't be silly. My family loves you. I already told you that a couple of times. You should join us."

"But—"

Before the stork finished his sentence, Aggie pushed him off of his seat, and said. "Junior, join the fun! I was born having different families, and you should too. By the way, where's your family anyway?"

Junior froze in silence. He never told anyone about his family nor anyone ask him about his family. He tried to forget about it, but, sometimes, things just coming back to him. Junior doesn't want to want to answer Aggie's question as he changed the topic, "You know what? I'll do it."

"You really do?" Tulip exclaimed.

"You do?" Aggie was confused.

"Well, yeah. It could be fun." Junior said.

"Great!" Tulip squealed.

"But I forgot to ask you… what's the game?"

"Hey Junior, wanna play baseball with us?!" Rusty called out.

"That's your answer." Tulip grinned sheepishly as she grabbed Junior's wing again, and dragged him to the game.

When Aggie was left alone, she wondered why Junior hasn't answered her question yet about his family, and was suspicious about them, _"Hmm, I think my boss has something he never told us yet." She thought. "I'll find out for good."_

The whole afternoon, Tulip's family, including Tulip, and Junior were spending time together playing baseball. Some times, Junior got hit by the ball on the face, and sometimes, he missed and swang. He also tried to catch the ball if in case the ball flew higher by flying to get it. Meanwhile, Aggie was only sit there, watching his bosses playing together, and waiting if they move their relationship to the next level.

After the game, they all packed their things, and decided to finish the reunion at tulip's house, which her family's home, with Junior and Aggie in tow. While following her stork boss, Aggie felt something in the presence in the force that someone is spying on them, but she tried to ignore it.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but it'll do, because the next chapter is about sad, hatred, and pain. No spoilers**


	11. Hatred and pain

Tulip, her family, Junior and Aggie arrived at Tulip's family house to rest and set the things aside.

"Who wants some lemonade?!" Jane called as she lead the whole family to kitchen.

When Junior and Tulip was about to go together, they would never forget to invite their little assistant.

"Hey, Aggie, wanna join us?" Tulip called.

Aggie put her notepad on the table, and said. "No thanks. I'll just stay here."

"Are you sure, Aggie?" Junior asked. "Everybody's there but you."

"I'll be fine. Look, there's TV here. And besides, I still have to work with the listing for tomorrow's delivery. She said as she sat on the couch.

Junior and Tulip glanced at each other and shrugged as they leave Aggie alone, and proceeded of going to the kitchen.

Suddenly, while Aggie was still writing on her list, she heard a doorbell ringing. She groaned as she stood up, walked towards, and opened it, where he saw a tall stork and a bunch of penguins behind him. "Um, hi there." She greeted.

"Hello there." Hunter responded. "Is this the home of a family of the human named, Tulip?"

"Uh, why do you ask?" Aggie asked.

"I'm looking for someone, besides Orphan Tulip." He answered.

"Uh, she's not an orphan anymore, and how do you know Tulip?"

"I was once the boss of where Orphan Tulip worked, and her 'best friend' was once my top employee, and offered him to become boss, but they ruined everything!"

"And who are you exactly? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, you don't know, but I'm Hunter, the former boss of Stork Mountain. It used to be called Cornerstore, until my most trusted employee, Junior, and that Orphan Tulip ruined everything!"

Aggie was confused at first of what Hunter said about Junior and Tulip ruining everything, until she recalled something in her head. Junior told Aggie about Hunter after she got hired. The things about him like destroying the baby factory, forcing Junior to fire Tulip, and almost taking Diamond Destiny to the penguins. Since Hunter came back, Aggie feared that he might have his revenge for Junior and Tulip. She doesn't want her friends to be hurt, even Tulip's family. She has to do something quickly.

"Oooooohhhhhhh yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh. I know you." Aggie grinned sheepishly as she lied. "Well, Tulip's not here. You've came to a wrong house, so you better leave now. Bye-Bye."

When she nearly closed the door, Hunter placed his foot between the door before it closed to stop the human from closing the door. "Not so fast!"

"Uh-oh." Aggie realized it was too late to get rid of Hunter.

While Tulip, her family, and Junior were at the kitchen, drinking lemonade and chatting with each other, they heard a loud screaming sound coming from the living room, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Junior recognized that familiar scream as he alerted, "That sounded like my assistant!" He jumped off his seat, and ran back to the living room.

"Oh my gosh, Aggie!" Tulip gasped as she also sensed something terrible has happen to Aggie, and she and her family followed the stork.

When they arrived in the living room, they all gasped in horror as they saw Aggie on the floor, tied with ropes around her body and a white cloth covered her mouth. She muffled as she tried to warn them to run, but a penguin was on top of her, and pulled the rope to tighten it.

"Hey, let her go!" Junior demanded as he rushed to save Aggie, but he was tripped by a penguin, and few of them cornered him, and the other few surrounded Tulip and her family with weapons.

Once they are all trapped, Hunter stepped forward to enter the house. "Hello, Junior. Miss me?"

"Hunter." Junior glared.

"Glad I finally found you after I got lost in that incident."

"What are you doing here?!" The young stork growled angrily as he struggled to break free from the penguins.

"I came here to tell you that I want to take what's mine." Hunter said.

"I can't let you do that! I'm the boss now, and I want you to let my friends go, leave and never come back! You never deserved to be the boss!"

"How dare you talk to your father that way and how dare you let me fall to his death just like that?!"

"Father?!" Tulip was shocked.

"Father?!" Her family said in unison.

"'Father'?!" Aggie muffled in shock through the cloth.

"Ha! Like what you almost did to those thousands of innocent babies, especially to the former orphan human and you _own_ son!" Junior snapped, making a point.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Ugh, why do you have to deal with babies? They only caused problems!"

"No, it was who caused problems to, not only for the babies or the company or for our fellow storks, but for the families who have long waited for wanting babies." Junior said with a hint of sadness. "It was us, stork's duty, father!"

"I don't have time for your emotional talk, Junior. I want my company back! Cornerstore will be open again."

"You think you'll be allowed to do that after what you did last year?!"

"I'll take care of that one. You have learned nothing about being CEO."

"And you've learned nothing about love and parenthood."

."Whatever. Anyway, before I leave, I want to do something to you as my revenge for what you've done to me!" Hunter snapped his finger and ordered the penguins. "Do what you want to do with him. Break him."

"What…" Junior whispered in disbelief as the penguins grabbed his wing, and bended it with great strength, making a snapping sound on his bones. He screamed in pained, and almost whimpered. "Let me go!"

Tulip gasped and the adults of her family covered the children's eyes. Aggie struggled to break free from the tied rope around her body, and it was too tight and she was not strong enough. Hunter took out his phone, and texted a message to it, while listening to Junior's screams in pain, which he ignored it.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Tulip yelled at Hunter. "Don't you even care for him? HE's YOUR SON!"

Hunter snapped his finger again as the penguin slapped Tulip's face.

"Tulip!" Jane gasped.

"Hey, don't do that to my daughter!" Teo shouted as he tried to approach Tulip, but the penguins pointed their weapons on him, making him step back to his family.

Tulip managed to fight the penguins like she and Junior did last time, but they pinned her down, and bit her legs.

Aggie squirmed and crawled like a worm to help her friends, but a penguin pulled her away but her feet. Angered, even though she loved penguins, she kicked the penguins off of her feet to proceed crawling, but more penguins surrounded her, and threw her against the wall, making her muffled loudly, which she yelped in pain..

The penguins grabbed Junior's other wing, the same wing that was dislocated last year, and hammered it with a very large mallet, making him cried for too much painful. He tried to break free again and again, but there was too many penguins holding and pinning him down. His left wing was dislocated and his other wing was broken, like it was bended and paralyzed, but that did not stopped him from fighting back. He saw the penguins hurting Tulip and Aggie, his girlfriend and his assistant/best friend. He had to help them, but a penguin hammered him on his stomach, making him groaned and wrapped his dislocated wing around his stomach.

When Hunter finished texting, he snapped his fingers to demand to penguins to stop and stood still while Junior, Tulip, and Aggie laid on the floor. The three were in pain, and almost cried. Luckily for the girls, they don't have any wounds or bruises on them, but Junior has as his feathers scattered around, and his wing were bended like crazy. When the penguins hopped off of him, Junior tried to get up, but Hunter stepped on his broken wing. Junior cried again in pain.

"You know, none of this would ever happened if you should have fired Orphan Tulip when you have the chance." Hunter sighed. "I guess it was your choice."

"You… were… never… my… father!" Junior choked as he growled angrily and glared up to his father with all the anger in the world.

"Just be grateful you're not dead." Hunter stood off Junior's wing, and walked out of the house. Penguins! We're leaving!"

The penguins let go of the family and quickly followed their boss, and one of the penguins shut the door close.

"Junior!" Tulip yelled as she got up and ran to the fallen stork.

Aggie reached her lightsaber from her pocket, which she tried to reach it when she was tied up, and sliced the ropes, breaking herself finally free, removed the cloth from her mouth, and ran towards her boss.

There are so many bruises and wounds all over his body, but mostly his wings and stomach. Those penguins harmed him so badly. Luckily, he has the strength to sat up, but he gasped in pain when he felt his wing cracked. "Ow, my wing."

"Don't worry, Junior. It'll be okay." Tulip assured him, comforting him.

"I don't think it's dislocated this time." Junior said. "The other is, but this one is absolutely broken. ARG!"

"Don't talk, Junior." Tulip shushed him, then turned to her mother. "Mom, can you help him?"

Jane nodded and kneeled down besides the stork. "hold still. This will hurt quite a bit." She gently grabbed his wing, and then SNAP!

Junior grunted in pain as Aggie covered his beak so he won't scream a lot. He closed his eyes as tears of pain rolled down his cheek.

"Okay, it can move a bit, but the other is definitely broken." Jane added.

Junior tried to stand up as Tulip, Aggie, and Jane helped him. His legs wiggled a little, but he stood the ground no matter how much pain he felt. "Tulip, Aggie, we need to get back to Stork Mountain. No one knows what hunter will do to other stork and the babies."

"You didn't tell us he was your father." Aggie said.

"BECAUSE HE WAS NEVER BEEN MY FATHER!" Junior yelled angrily at Aggie as took a little step backward. When he realized he was scaring her, he sighed in sadness. "I'm sorry, Aggie. I never told anyone because… he never treated me as his son. He only loves his job, ever since my mother died."

There was silence in the room as Tulip looked down at junior, then to her family, who were also guilty for Junior. Then, Aggie too. She wished she never said that to him this time.

"I'm sorry too." Aggie apologized with guilt. "I shouldn't said that since now it's not the time. But your wing's broken, you can't fly back to Stork Mountain in time."

"Luckily, I have something to take us there." Tulip said as she headed towards the kitchen, where there was a back door there to the garage.

Jane, Teo, and Julia helped Junior wrapped his neck around with a white baby blanket, and placing his neck on it. They all followed tulip to the garage.

When they arrived there, Tulip switched on the switch, and the lights shined on a large aircraft. The body was orange, and its wings were white, like a stork.

"Tulip, you never cease to amaze me." Junior smiled.

"Wow, young lady, when did build this?" Varner asked.

"During my extra time to be with my family, I built an aircraft in case of emergency." Tulip explained. "So, this is an emergency. Come on, Junior, Aggie."

We'll come with you!" Paolo raised his hand.

Tulip grinned with excitement when her family wanted to come too, which she willingly nodded, but Junior and Aggie thought otherwise.

"It's very dangerous for you guys." Junior sighed.

"Junior!" Teo interrupted. "We're a family. Tulip is our family. And you're our family, and families helped each other. So, we want to help you, too."

Junior was so touched at Tulip's father's words. It was like he was the father he ever had, but he didn't have time to think about that now. "You're my family too, but I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"No one will get hurt if we just work together." Hilda said.

"She does have a point there." Aggie chuckled.

When Junior realized Aggie was right, and looked at Tulip and her family, who were making puppy eyes, he sighed in defeat, and said. "Alright, but we have to stay close and stick together."

Tulip's family nodded as they rushed towards the aircraft, and hopped in it.

"Lucky thing, it was family-sized." Aggie giggled at Tulip as they both chuckled and helped Junior hopped on the aircraft.

Tulip pushed the on button, stepped on the accelerator, and ready to take off. She opened the garage door, and the aircraft took off in the sky.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took so long. I was in school, and I focused on my studies. So, here's another chapter. I hope you like it**


	12. War

**Sorry I haven't posting new chapters for a while. I thought no one would read this anymore. So, here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Tulip drove the aircraft as fast as she could to get to Stork Mountain, Aggie was beside her, while Junior was with Tulip's family, who were comforted him with his injured wings.

"Is it still hurt, Mr. Junior, sir?" Julia was about to broke Junior's wing, but Jane gently slapped her younger daughter's hand.

"Julia, don't. Junior is in a terrible condition right now!" Jane yelled.

"No, it's okay." Junior said. "It's just a broken wing. Nothing can go wrong." But what he said was the opposite as a baby girl, Hilda and Paolo's baby, pinched Junior's wing, which she yelped.

"Oh sorry, Junior." Hilda said, pulling her baby away from Junior's wing. "She's a trouble maker sometimes."

Junior rubbed his wing from the baby's pinch. "I was only worried about all of you guys. If were arrived at Stork Mountain, those penguins will attack you for good."

"Then, we'll fight them!" Teo said enthusiastically.

"Yes, but they're too dangerous and malevolent. We just need someone to fight them who are expert in fighting." Then, Junior realized who can fight off those penguins for good. "Aggie, you have penguin friends. I saw them from the party last Sunday. Do they know anything about fighting?"

"With commando, martial arts, and karate moves?" Aggie guessed as she grinned, remembering her favourite friends. "Of course they do! They were the ones who trained me to fight, like Hand-to-hand combat."

"Will they help?" He asked.

"I taught them about friendship. Of course, they'll help."

"Will you call them to come here and help?"

"Your wish in my command, boss." Aggie smirked as she pulled out her phone, and called her chosen friends. "Skipper, Skenda, I need your help. You guys come here to Stork Mountain, and wait for us."

* * *

When they arrived at Stork Mountain, Tulip safely landed her aircraft near the building, just as soon as a green portal opened in front of the aircraft, and Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prenda, and their children stepped out of the portal.

"We came here as quick as we could." Private said to their leader.

"Glad you guys made it in time." Aggie smiled. "We just arrived."

"Ha! I can't wait to fight those evil penguins like mad!" Renda smirked, punching the air as her husband, Rico, did the same thing.

"Even though we can't fight our own kind, but they, hurting our friends, were unacceptable!" Skipper stated.

"Then, we must go before they'll find us." Junior said as he, Tulip, her family, Aggie, and her penguin friends ran for the door; the way inside the building.

Aggie used her ID to open the door, but when it was open, they gasped when they saw an army of penguins in front of them, ready to fight. Those bad penguins knew our heroes are coming, so they prepared.

"Don't worry, guys." Aggie said as Junior, Tulip, and her family took a little step back, and the I team penguin family took a step forward, and stood beside Aggie at both sides. "We'll handle them."

The two groups of penguins glared at each other first, as Skenda broke the silence.

"Out of the way, you fiends!" She yelled.

One of the villain penguins shushed her as it pointed Tulip's family. The penguin was referring to Hilda and Paolo's baby, who was sleeping on her mother's arms.

Aggie and her penguin friends nodded that they will fight silently. The villain penguins charged at them as Aggie and her friends charged as well.

Skipper was the first one to fight his kind, and it was a really hard punch. Skinda, Kowalda, Rida, and Prida unleashed their bows, and turned them into ribbons. They do the ribbon fight as the ribbons wrapped some of the villain penguins around their bodies, tripped them down on the ground. Kelda threw a ball of flame to a villain penguin as its butt was burning. That penguin ran around screaming silently in pain that his tail feathers burned. Kowalski did the black flip when another villain penguin was suppose to punch him, and he threw the penguin to the other villain penguins. Rico was about to punch too for fun, but one of the villain penguins hit him in the eye. Renda punched that penguin's eye for hitting her husband. Aggie tried to kick a villain penguin out of her way, but it grabbed her foot, and bit it, causing Aggie to scream quietly in pain, and accidentally stepped on Prida's foot, which she also screamed silently.

That was until the fight stopped when the penguins and Aggie noticed Tulip's baby niece wiggled on her mother's arms, about to wake, but she later proceeded to sleep. When the baby finally stopped wiggling, it was Aggie's chance to kick the villain penguin off of her leg, which it flew in the air. One of its fellow penguin quickly grabbed a box of styrofoam, the penguin that was been kicked landed in the box, and the two shushed at each other.

Another villain penguin threw a fork on Private's wing, which he silently yelped. Prevate pulled the fork from his father's wing, and threw it back to the penguin who hit Private. The fork hit the penguin's chest. It grabbed a pillow, and buried his face in it, making a muffled scream. But the game is not over. The army of villainous penguins piled on the heroic penguin family and Aggie. Luckily, with the power of wind, Prenda unleashed small silent yet strong tornado to push the penguin army off of her and her family. The villain penguins landed on their feet, and marched towards the heroes as they won't give up on this fight.

Suddenly, Rico had a plan. He regurgitated his long blue bazooka cannon.

The villain penguins realized that bazooka cannons release loud and explosive missiles, which will wake up the baby. One villain penguin whispered with a strange language. "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't know what you were saying." Aggie said. "What a strange world this is."

"Uh, I think he meant to say is 'You wouldn't dare.'." Junior whispered.

"Oh, then we would dare." She smirked, then turned to Rico. "Hit it, Rico."

Rico laughed as he pulled the trigger, launching a large missile. The villain penguins ran for it, and grabbed it before it hit the ground and explode. When the caught missile, they turned around, and found Junior, Tulip, her family, Aggie, and her friends were no longer on their spot. Then, they heard a beeping sound from the elevator, where the heroes were now in the closing elevator. They all waved them goodbye, and the heroic penguin family smiled and waved at their fellow penguins for a good fight.

* * *

They finally reached the top floor of Stork Mountain, and quickly and silently rushed out of the elevator.

"Great job back there, guys." Aggie said to her penguin friends.

"I guess not all penguins are bad." Teo realized that when he watched Aggie and her friends fighting off those bad penguins.

Suddenly, they all saw Jasper running towards them and panting for air.

"Jasper!" Tulip exclaimed in worry as she rushed towards her deliverer.

"Tulip!" Jasper caught Tulip with his wings, and hugged her.

"What happened?" Tulip asked.

"Hunter held the Gardner family in captive in the baby factory." The fat stork explained the others gasped. "I escaped when I rescued some of the babies that were already made." When he explained that, some babies revealed from hiding behind his back.

"Are there still more babies in there?" Junior asked.

"No. We've stopped the baby-making machine, so no babies will be harm." Jasper said.

Junior realized that Hunter has gone way too far for getting his revenge. He kidnapped the Gardners, who were innocent and they don't know anything what happened last year's fiasco, and the babies were in danger, even the babies who were yet to be made from the baby-making machine. Junior realized it was all his fault. It was him who Hunter wants for revenge, not those innocent humans who have nothing to with this. Then, he turned to Tulip and Aggie. "Tulip, I want you to take your family to your workshop, and you too, Aggie with your friends. You'll all be safe there."

"What, no! We can't leave you like this." Tulip argued. "We need to save the Gardners, and the baby-making machine."

"Yeah, you might get hurt even more!" Aggie added.

"Girls, I'll be fine." Junior calmed the two girls down. "You all get to safety. "I'll take care of Hunter myself. Maybe I'll make a deal with him."

"No, Junior! We won't let you do this!" Aggie yelled angrily. "You're our friend, and I will never left a friend behind!"

"I'm doing this to protect you. I will not let you guys get hurt. You guys were everything to me."

"And you're everything to me too, Junior." Tulip almost sobbed. "Who will protect you? We can help you!"

"No! Tulip, it's me who he wants!"

"So, you'll just surrender to him, and you'll never going to see us again?" Aggie asked. "This isn't fair!"

"Of course this isn't fair, Aggie." Tulip interrupted. "Because I started it all! That was last year when I received a letter, and sent it to the baby factory. That was the time Diamond Destiny was made. It's supposed to me who Hunter wants to mess with." Then, she turned to Junior. "And besides, Junior, we both delivered the baby together, and we started delivering babies again. We're in this together."

Junior had a chance to grab her hands. "I know, my love, but it's just me this time."

Tulip stared at the stork she loved. He called her 'love, which it was so emotional, she nearly cried, and wanted to embrace him tightly.

"Since you two caused this mess, then I'll come with you guys." Aggie said proudly.

"What?!" Junior was startled of what Aggie said. "But Aggie, you weren't here that time. I don't you to get involve."

"Junior, you're my boss, and as your assistant, it's my job to be by your side to protect you any harm."

But that conversation interrupted when they heard a sudden explosion from the baby factory. They rushed in the factory to see what's going on. When they arrived, a yellow machine, the same machine that nearly attack Junior and Tulip, and almost destroy the baby-making machine a year ago.

"Oh hi." Hunter had arrived.

Junior, Tulip, and Aggie gasped in horror.

All of the storks flew in all directions as they panic while saving the babies who were already made before shutting down the machine.

"Tulip, take your family to safety, now!" Junior commanded.

Tulip nodded as she guided her family out of the factory.

Then, Aggie turned to her penguin friends. "Skips, Skends, I need you guys to find the Gardner family. They're in trouble. Can you manage that?"

"We got this, Aggie." Skipper and Skenda saluted as the rest of the penguins family saluted also, and they headed out of the factory to find the Gardner family.

"Tulip, wait!" Vanna halted. "We want to help you."

"No, it's to dangerous for you guys." Tulip said. "I know this place and people here than you did."

"But, you'll be in danger too." Callie said back. "We just wan t to help."

"If you want to help, take some of the babies out of here, and find a place where you'll stay safe."

"But what about you?" Rusty asked.

"Junior and I defeated him once. We can do it again! Besides, Junior saved me when we got attacked, even his wing was dislocated. Then, I'll do the same thing."

Her family tried to argue with her, but Tulip left her family in worry, and they agree to help the storks saving the babies.

Tulip returned to Junior and Aggie, who were ready to face Hunter.

"Now it's time to do what I should've done so long ago... since last year. Destroy the Baby Factory!" Hunter chuckled evilly.

"No, you can't!" Junior shouted defensively.

"Yes, I can!" Hunter yelled.

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't"

"We can't take this all day, you know!"

Aggie looked at her watch, and corrected the former boss . "Actually, it's 3pm. You only have 9 hours 'till the end of the day."

"SILENCE!" Hunter raised his voice at the little human girl, then turned to the controls of the machine as pushed one of the levers. "I'm just gonna go on and destroy the Baby Factory."

"I don't think so, birdbrain!" Aggie smirked as she grabbed the remote of the machine, and pushed up and down buttons to make the machine go up and down.

Hunter can't take that white human's prank anymore as he angrily pushed one of the levers to grab Aggie with the claw of the machine.

"Hey, let me go!" Aggie struggled from the claw, but she was held tightly.

"Aggie!" Junior ran for his assistant to retrieve her, as so as Tulip, but they both got carried too, and Hunter threw the three to the air, and fell directly into a pile of baby blankets.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroic penguin family found the Gardner family, inside a large bird cage that fit the whole family, which they were hanged, just outside the building. They manage to come towards the cage, which the Gardners fear of them.

"Don't worry, we're not one of those bad guys." Kelski whispered. "We're here to rescue you."

"Wait, aren't you the penguins at the party last Sunday?" Henry asked.

"That's us." Rida answered.

"Oh well, it's just them. No harm done." Henry sighed in relief.

Taking it from her father, Rida regurgitated a paper clip, and folded it into a shape of a key.

"That's a paper clip." Nate pointed.

"That's what we use to unlock doors, kid." Renda smirked as Rida turned the key to open the latch, and helped the Gardners out of the cage.

"I don't get it." Sarah was confused. "Why that stork guy kidnapped us? What did we do?"

"Junior told us everything." Kowalski started explaining. "You sent the letter to Stork Mountain for ordering a baby. Now, Hunter wanted vengeance against Junior and Tulip for ruining his company and delivering the baby you ordered, which makes the storks delivering babies again."

"But, don't think about that now." Private said. "What matters now is to save you guys."

* * *

Back to our heroes, Junior gasped for air when he popped out of the pile of blankets, and he stood up. "Tulip! Aggie! Where are you, guys?!" He yelled as he searched for his girlfriend and his assistant in the blankets.

"I'm okay." Tulip yelled back as she popped out of the blankets.

"Me too!" Aggie stretched out her arm, and giving a thumb up.

A giant claw suddenly grabbed the three of them, and trapped them in its grasp, which Hunter controlled it."It's over, Junior. The company is mine, and there's nothing you can do about it. And as for Orphan Tulip here, I have some business with you—"

"You make know your own son and Tulip, but you never heard of me." Aggie pulled out her lightsaber from her pocket, and sliced the claw that grabbed them, and they fell on the floor. "Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Aggie." Junior and Tulip said in unison.

When Hunter was about to attack them again, spitballs suddenly stick on the window.

"What the—these are disgusting!" Hunter disgusted when he saw the spitballs on the window.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Teo shouted.

Tulip's whole family flew in the air, wearing Tulip's jetpacks. When she saw her family flying with her inventions, Tulip face-palmed realizing her family disobeyed her.

"This is for hurting our family! Eat this!" Carlo spitted a ball with a straw at the window as the other children did the same.

"What are you guys doing?! I told you to stay out of here." Tulip yelled at her flying family.

While the family were distracted of Tulip's call, it was Hunter's chance to grab the controls, and swatted the family away. Luckily they didn't hit the wall nor hard objects, but their jetpacks are out of control as they landed safely before anything bad will happen.

"That's it! I have enough of this!" Rage took over him as Hunter directed the machine towards Junior, Tulip, and Aggie.

"THIS IS MY MOMEEEENT!" Pigeon Toady yelled with pride, riding his drone, but he was pushed away.

"Oh, that is it!" Junior, seeing the imminent danger and can't watch his friends getting hurt, he pushed Tulip and Aggie away, and ran towards the machine.

"Junior, don't!" Tulip and Aggie called.

Junior avoided one of the claws and manage to climb and get inside.

Hunter glared at him, as so as Junior. "It's just you and me, father. Leave Tulip, her family, and little Aggie out of this!"

"All I want is my company back and I'll take down anything that stands in my way!" Hunter growled. "Unless, I can spare your friends if you join me."

"I will never join you! You already did that, but I refused!"

"Then, I will not let you and your friends keep this baby company."

"They're innocent! Don't hurt them, father!" Junior yelled loudly and mercifully. "I can't believe my mother married you!"

"Fine, have it your way!" Hunter knew that was a low blow. He took the controls and swung the machine's arms around.

Junior saw its target: Tulip. He glared as he grabbed away the controls from Hunter. They fought over them as Junior directed the machine towards a concrete pillar.

"What is he doing?" Tulip whispered to herself.

Then, the machine crushed against the pillar. The pillar crumbled and slowly came down on the machine. Both Hunter and Junior managed to get out of the machine.

"Junior!" Tulip cried for her beloved stork.

"Tulip, look out!" Hilda warned her as she pointed above.

Some medium concrete pieces were about to fell on her as Tulip shielded her with her own arms, but she didn't feel any objects falling on her. She saw Aggie raising both of her hands at the falling concrete pieces, which she immobilized to avoid the concrete fell on Tulip. When Aggie swung the concrete pieces away from Tulip, the two girls saw the machine destroyed, where Junior was there inside.

Hunter coughed and looked around. His eyes widened at the disaster he had caused. Then he stood up, looking around, concrete pieces laid around the destroyed machine. His eyes spotted on a small figure covered in dust. It was Junior. He gasped in horror, frowned, and then, felt sad. He was so angry and confused.

He hesitantly approached the younger stork. "Junior?" He whispered. He gently shook the stork's shoulder, but the younger stork didn't respond. Hunter realized Junior was unconscious or he looked so... dead.

He remembered years ago the last time he saw his wife. She was about to make food for her family, that was until she left a little chick, Junior, to her husband. Hunter denied this as he focused on his work. The same day, Hunter's wife had an accident as she was accidentally burned by the stove while cooking food for Junior.

Hunter gently took Junior's head on his wings. Just like he did with his wife when he saw her lying on the floor, and her feathers were burned. "Junior? Son? Can you hear me?"

He realized he put his work before his own family. Now, he was paying the prize. He was consumed on trying to wake Junior up that he didn't noticed Tulip running towards him with a death glare and burning tears. She kicked him in the face and pushed him away from Junior.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Tulip kneeled beside Junior with a pained gasp.

When he felt something lifting his head, Junior gave a tiny moan. He tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak.

Hunter stood up again and tried to approach them. "Please, let me help—"

"NO!" Tulip yelled. "Why do you want to help now after all you have done?." She tried to cover Junior.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Please, let me help—" Hunter tried to step forward.

"ONE MORE STEP, AND I'LL STRIKE YOU WITH THIS!" Aggie pointed her white lightsaber in front of Hunter's face, ready to strike him as she was mad. "You tried to kill your own son! What kind of father are you?!"

A few storks, the heroic penguin family, and the Gardners finally showed up gasped as they emerged from the sideways. Glares were being thrown his way.

"N-no!" Hunter tried to explain. "I just wanted you three out of the way, not kill you!"

"It's already done!" Aggie glared as she took a step forward and Hunter stepped back, avoiding the lightsaber in front of him.

Two storks came be and tackled Hunter to the floor. They placed handcuffs around his wrists as he struggled. Hunter look up just in time to see Junior coughing blood and Tulip embraced him tightly.

 _"What have I done?"_ He thought as he was dragged away.

Suddenly, a crack form between Aggie, and Tulip and Junior. They gasped when they saw the crack was heading for the edge. Aggie turned around and saw her bosses/friends trapped in was-about-a-broken-floor. When the crack reached the end, Junior and Tulip fell down off the building. Since junior was still unconscious, there's no way he can fly out of the fall.

"TULIP!" Her family cried when they saw her and Junior fell and disappeared from the clouds.

Aggie screamed in horror as she dived down to save them.

"Aggie!" Her penguin friends tried to stop her, but Aggie already jumped down.

Few seconds of staring in horror, everyone though Junior, Tulip, and Aggie are dead, until they saw somebody pulled them up. It was Aggie, revealing her large insect/fairy-like wings, flapping while carrying Junior and Tulip with her hand.

She quickly lifted the two up, and landed far from the edge.

When Junior and Tulip are now safe, Tulip stared at Aggie while looking at her wings. Her mouth gaped. "Aggie...?"

"I don't have time to explain, but right now Junior needs urgent attention!"

Paramedics came to his aid. Two storks grabbed him and gently took him away as Tulip held Junior's wing.

Junior managed to open his eyes to see a fading image of Tulip before he fell unconscious again.

* * *

 **Wow... I can't believe I made this, and this is the longest chapter I ever made, and I almost cried *sniff* Oh well, 4 days of making it, it was all worth it**


	13. Friends stick together

The nurses pilled Junior inside the Operation room and Tulip felt his wing slip away from her hand.

"Wait! Junior! I need to be there!" She cried.

"Just stay here." The nurse said. "We'll try our best to save him."

With their worried looks, Tulip, Aggie, and the others transfer to the window, where they can see the doctors and nurses cleaned up his wounds, and checked his heartbeat.

The next thing they saw was the nurses took out a medical monitor and gave a pair of defibrillator to the doctor. They feared the worst when they saw the medical monitor that Junior's heart rate became lower and straight line.

The doctor tried to revive him many times as Tulip and Aggie cried for him.

"Junior, NO! Don't leave me!" Tulip shouted.

"Come on, friend. Be strong for us!" Aggie added as she hammered the window and cried.

Tulip's family, Aggie's penguin friends, and the other stork, including Pigeon toady, can't bear to look as covered their eyes, didn't want to see or hear Junior's upcoming death.

The two girls kept hammering the window and crying as Aggie slipped her body down, and buried her face on the wall.

Tulip has the most cry as many tears rolled down her cheeks. " _Junior please, don't leave me!"_

* * *

 _Junior's eyes snapped open. He checked himself. He was standing on clouds. His wings were fine as so as his body. He has no bruise, nothing hurt and his feathers were almost glowed. His surroundings were all clouds._

 _"Am I dead?" He asked himself as he spotted a golden gate near him._

 _"Hi Junior." Someone with female voice answered._

 _"Who's there?" He asked._

 _"It's me."_

 _He turned and saw the most beautiful stork he had seen. He had seen her before... in his dreams. "Mom?" He guessed._

 _"I guess you did recognize me."_

 _Junior smiled happily as he ran to his mother and hugged her. "I missed you so much."_

 _"Oh, I missed you so much too." She pulled away from the hug and asked her son. "So, are you ready."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Too choose." She pointed her wing to the gate. The gate of heaven. "If you come with me, we have so much time together that haven't back in our home. Like what you and I always wanted."_

 _"Oh Mom, that's exactly what I wanted when it's my time." Junior cried in happiness with a tear rolled down his cheek, but he remembered about his family and friends back home, also tulip, who loved him and he really loved all his heart, and Aggie, who was good friend to him and always there for him when she needed her. "Nut, I can't leave my friends back home. They needed me. I was the boss in stork Mountain now. And Tulip, she needs me the most. She's a wonderful person, Mom. As so was Aggie. She was still young to know this world. She just needs a guide."_

 _"I know. I'm very proud of you for being in-charge of Stork Mountain, and run it your way. I wish I could've met Tulip and Aggie in person." She smiled and nodded. "Tulip was a wonderful girl. She really loves and cares for you, even though, you two are different species. And Aggie, she was a pretty good friend of yours. Always helping you out. She deserves to have good friends like you._

 _"I think so too."_

 _"I think for you to choose."_

 _"I wish I could stay, but my friends back at home needs me."_

 _"And I understand that. And remember, son, I'll always be here for you, watching you, and I love you, okay?" She lifted his son's chin as Junior sobbed, nodded, and hug his mother one more time. "Now go, before it's too late."_

 _Junior nodded and flew away to the opposite direction of the gate and his mother._

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The doctors and nurses stopped the process as they saw the medical monitor that Junior's heart rate increased.

Everyone outside the window noticed what's going on as they stopped crying, and watch the doctors and nurses talked to each other about Junior's case as they all nodded.

One of the doctors was about to walk outside the room. Tulip and Aggie noticed as they ran back towards the door, where they approached the doctor.

"So, doc, how was Junior?" Tulip asked.

The doctor gave her a tired smile. "He's out of mortal danger." Everyone sighed in relief. "But his condition is very delicate. He just out of operation."

"What happened?" Aggie asked in worry.

"He has internal bleeding. We had stop it, or else, I believe it was due to a sudden decrease in the fall or when concrete fell on top of him." The doctor explained. "We healed him immediately. He lost a few feathers,but nothing to worry about. They'll grow back. His whole body is in pain and has a lot of bruises, but still, he's fine. But I am worried for his emotional state. He has just been through a traumatic experience. He almost lost both of you, his own father almost got him killed, and I'm still trying to process that they are related. If he is emotionally unstable, it could lead to a depression. That alone will put him out of work for some time, so he'll need the company of good friends. And finally, he's asking for you, ladies." The doctor motioned Tulip and Aggie to follow him. He lead him to a room.

What tulip saw made her eyes water, and made Aggie cried in happiness and relief. Junior was laying on the bed, alive. When they entered the room, and the doctor left them alone, Tulip sobbed. "Junior?"

Junior carefully looked up with all the strength he could manage. "Tulip..." his voice sounded raspy.

Tulip was immediately at his side. "Sshhh... don't talk just rest."

He cough a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We're fine."

Junior slowly nodded and rested his head back on the pillow. His face was bruised and his eye had small shades of purple around them. His chest and stomach was patched up and surrounded by gauzes. His casted wing rested over his chest and various cuts looked like they had ointment placed over them.

Suddenly, Tulip started to cry. "I don't know what I would have done if you were gone, Junior!"

"And I would have died on the inside if something happened to you." He touched her cheek with his good wing tried off her tears. "I'm sorry that you have been involved."

"It's okay, Junior." Tulip kissed his forehead. "I was the one that started all this anyway."

When they stopped their conversation, Junior noticed Aggie in front of his bed. He was about to ask her to join in with them, until he noticed a pair of large insect/fairy wings behind her. "Um, Aggie, why do you have wings?"

Aggie startled as she stared at her wings and sighed. "I guess this is the time I have tell you guys something that I never told anyone in this world... I have wings, ever since. I know this weird but, I actually born with wings, and all of my friends knew that. You guys are the only ones who haven't known this yet. I kept my wings a secret because I don't want everyone to tease me, or bullied me, or find me weird, and I don't want everyone, including you guys, to treat me differently than the others."

"But, Aggie, we're also your friends, and bosses. Why didn't you just tell us, only both of us?" Tulip questioned.

"I was too embarrassed. Maybe you'll find me weird or a nerd or a weirdo." She bowed her head.

"I have to tell me that after all this time I assigned you to do listing and to be our assistant, you have no chance to tell us that YOU HAVE WING?!" Junior yelled angrily, but he felt a sudden pain in her stomach.

"Junior, calm down!" Tulip shouted as she calmed the stork down. "You're still in condition."

"Junior, I'm so sorry." Aggie cried. "I wanted to tell you, honest, but I'm not ready yet. You guys had been so nice to me, and you thought me everything of this world. I don't want you to lose your trust on me!"

Junior's glared faded as he saw Aggie crying in guilt. He understood that Aggie was trying to fit in, and doesn't want to be bullied. He motioned her to come to his side as she followed. He placed his good wing around his back. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you. It wasn't your fault. It was I to say sorry to you. Because of me, you were involved too, even though you weren't here before."

"Aww, it's okay Junior. I meant of wanting to involve because I just wanted to defend you, and to protect you guys."

"You mean that?" Tulip smiled.

"That's what friends are for, not meant to be involve, but to protect friends from danger." Aggie said.

The three friends chuckled as they shared a group hug.

* * *

 **Man, I've been making this for 3 hours. I hope this is good enough. Two more chapters, and it's done**


	14. Apologize and sadness

On his bed, junior tired to move his body, but it was no use. It was too painful for him to move, and he didn't want to risk another internal bleed. Tulip slept peaceful, rested her head on the side of the bed, while Aggie slept soundly on a floating pink cotton candy cloud as she snored loudly. Since his two girls were sleeping, he decided to sleep as well. He didn't take much energy inside him anyway. Just that, he didn't want to think something about, but it was already on his mind.

 _Ever since he was a little hatchling, Junior was a tiny stork entered the office. His little wings were not ready for flying yet, and he has big cute eyes (like young Dory's [from Finding Dory] eyes.) He looked around and saw his father, sticking his phone on his ear. Junior ran towards him, and tugged at his suit. "Daddy?"_

 _The older stork seemed to be a bit annoyed. He turned off his phone, and looked down at the little stork. "Junior, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't interrupt me while I'm at work! What do you want?"_

 _Little Junior took out a picture from his back, and showed it to his dad. "I made a picture for you." He handed Hunter the paper with a colorful and kiddie drawing. A bigger stork with a suit held down a baby stork._

 _Hunter cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. "Thank you, I guess. It's a good drawing." He hid the paper in his suit._

* * *

 _Few years later, things had not change much. Hunter had become a bit more forgetful for Junior as he grew._

 _Junior's wings are ready to fly as he can fly all the way to his school without his father by his side. He didn't even make his son's breakfast. As Junior flew, he almost hit by an airplane as he flew down, and accidentally crashed on a tree._

 _"Ow! My wing!" He cried as he lowered himself slowly to the ground, and grasped his wing tightly._

 _Suddenly, a girl, who looked like a 8-year-old with short black hair, wore white clothes, and large translucent fairy-like wings, strolled around until she found Junior._

 _"Oh no." The girl gasped, knowing that the little stork was injured, and quickly approached him. "Are you okay, little guy?"_

 _"My wing! It hurts!" Junior sobbed as he looked at his injured wing._

 _"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." The girl said as she took out a first-aid kit from her bag, took out bandage from the kit, and wrapped it around Junior's wing. "Here you go. It was a small injury, so you'll be flying anytime soon."_

 _"But I better go to school." He said._

 _"I'll take you there. Come on." The girl held little Junior in her arms, and find his school._

 _Just a few blocks away, they found his school. Junior thanked the girl, and went inside._

* * *

 _When Junior reached adolescence, Hunter became strict to him, and trained him to call him his name, not 'dad' anymore as Junior got use to it. Hunter let his son work in his company, but he still hasn't spent time with his son._

 _Maturity started when innocence goes away, and by the time Junior realized that there was very little love for him, 'dad', 'daddy', became 'Hunter', even thought in his mind, he still wanted to bond with him. All he wanted to hear a compliment or an invitation to hang out. But no, all the invitations he got from his father were for Chairmen reunions. That was the time Junior stopped chasing after his father and started to study hard so he could earn his father's compliment._

 _The dreams of finally being a worthy son to an arrogant father were gone the moment Hunter tried to kill him, Diamond Destiny, Tulip... and now, with Aggie._

Junior's eyes opened and let out a small sob. He had to let go of the past. But there was only one way for him to do so.

When he woke up, Tulip and Aggie woke up too.

"Junior, are you okay?" Tulip asked.

"I'm fine, really." Junior sighed, then turned to Tulip and Aggie. "Can you guys help me for just once?"

* * *

Junior quietly walked to the elevator in painful gasp while Tulip and Aggie accompanied him. Junior didn't want to go alone, so he wanted his friends to come with him. His wing still hurt like a pain in the neck or rather wing, and his stomach are was still pretty patched up from the operation. The only one he had to worry about was the doctor and how he was going to explain that his most important patient was gone to who knows where.

When they entered the elevator, Aggie pushed the down button, and the elevator closed. "Are you sure you have to do this? He almost killed us! He almost killed you!"

"For just a moment, Aggie." Junior held a wing on her. "I promise."

"It better be. I was only trying to protect you." She added.

When they reached the level, they walked out of the elevator, and passed by the guards. "Just five minutes."

The guards nodded, and let the trio through.

The temporary prison has just one cell, since no one committed crimes in Stork Mountain..., until now.

He held close a picture of his childhood, one where his father gave him a piggy-back ride when he was a young hatchling. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

It was not hard to forget Hunter, with him being a big stork and all. The penguins were not here as Aggie's penguin friends, Skipper, Skenda, and the rest of the penguin family, boxed them, and sent them to Madagascar. Hunter had his head hanging low, looking at an old piece of paper.

He looked up when he heard Junior's panting. He placed the paper back on his suit, and looked at the younger stork through the cage bars. "Junior... oh." Then, he saw Tulip and Aggie beside him. Tulip just stared at him with no emotion, but on the inside, she was angry, sad, and afraid, while Aggie sharply glared at him as she punched her palm, wanting to punch him on the face.

"Hunter." Junior greeted with no emotion at all.

"I take it." Hunter sighed. "I will be taken to jail tomorrow."

"Yes, you will." Junior glared at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Oh, so now you're concern of him?!" Tulip interrupted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Since when do you care about his well-being?" Aggie scoffed. "Maybe you want to feel my fist!"

"Aggie." Junior blocked Aggie with his good wing.

"I always cared, Junior." Hunter looked concerned.

"It never seemed like it!" Junior snapped.

Hunter looked at Junior's appearance and instantly regretted what he had done to him, even if he didn't show it. Bruises covered him from head to toe, some feathers were missing, a large patch had been placed around his stomach, some feathers had some dried blood and his broken wing was casted and his legs wouldn't stop trembling. Luckily, he has his girlfriend and assistant to help him. Hunter had always seen him as a clean young stork and full of energy, but now he saw a tired and sad one. It had never been his intention for Junior to be hurt. He still couldn't shake the image of Junior coughing blood in the middle of the crowd, then simply falling unconscious, and he and tulip fell of the building, until Aggie saved them. It was very disturbing.

"Does it hurt?" Hunter asked a dumb question that he knew Junior's wing _does_ hurt.

Either way, junior answered, "You have no idea..."

"'Does it hurt?'? 'DOES IT HURT?'?!" Aggie chuckled sarcastically like crazy, then shouted. "You stepped on his wing, stupid! ON PURPOSE!"

"Agatha." The young stork calmed her down. "It's just me and Hunter now. You and Tulip should go outside and wait for me."

"And leave you here with him? Please."

"Aggie, as your boss and my assistant, I ordered you to take Tulip with you, go outside, and wait for me."

Honestly, as his assistant, Aggie never wanted to leave junior with his evil father, but it's also her job to obey him. "Fine." She rolled her eyes, and guided Tulip outside. "But I'll warn you, I have spying magic. I can see through walls. I'm watching you." She said before she and Tulip went outside, and slammed the door close.

Both storks stayed silent until Hunter broke it up.

"I gotta hand it to you. Your assistant is very aggressive."

Junior ignored that statement. "Why did you do all this?"

Hunter couldn't bear to look at his son in the eyes.

"Look at me, dad! Why?" Junior yelled, but hunter remained silent. "Why did you do all of this?! Why would you try and restore a life you yourself destroyed?! Why did you kidnap an innocent family and hurt another one?! Why did you want to kill Tulip?! Why did you want to hurt Aggie? She was very innocent. She wasn't here those times. You almost destroyed lives in one day!" His anger changed into sob. "Most of all, why weren't you there when I needed you the most?!" That question was the only one that Junior wanted to spill it out. "All I want was my father by my side, that's the real reason why I wanted to be boss! To make you proud, but it didn't work! Just why? Why would you want to kill me?"

Hunter noticed the tears from his son's eyes when he closed them and let them rolled down his cheeks. He looked away, and answered. "I admit it! I was so consumed by work and my desire to keep up my company that I was blinded. But the point is... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to kill the babies, Orphan tulip, your little assistant, and most of all, I'm sorry I tried to kill you above anyone else. I'm so sorry that I was never there for you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry that I put my work before you and our family, that I never realized the kind of stork you had become. I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you enough to allow you to call me 'father'. Honestly, I didn't realize that until now. I'm sorry that I never gave you the love you deserved or the father you always wanted... I'm very proud of what you have become without my help. And your mother would be proud of you." That was the last explanation that Hunter confessed as he quietly sobbed.

At this point, Junior couldn't contain silent tears as he sobbed so hard it made his chest hurt.

* * *

Tulip and Aggie watched and heard the father-and-son conversation with Aggie's spying magic, which she was not suppose to cast, so she'll permanently remove that magic from her body later, and they secretly cried too with tears formed in their eyes. They also noticed that the two stork guards beside them sniffed of crying as well.

"Why are you crying at?!" Aggie shouted as the guards startled in fear.

"Nothing!" One of the guards said as he stood up straight again, "Just nothing."

"There's just something on my eye." The other guard lied.

"You better be." Aggie growled as she and Tulip continued to spy on the two storks inside.

* * *

"That's all I ever wanted to hear..." Junior sobbed. "All I ever wanted was to hear that you were proud of me." He cried as tears fell freely and hit the floor. "I want to forgive... but, I just can't. At least, not yet..." He looked at his father deadly in the eyes. "You tried to kill the love of my life. That's is unforgettable and unforgivable. I don't let anyone to hurt Tulip."

"So, you and Tulip, huh?" Hunter sighed. "I should have seen it coming a mile away."

"It just sort of happened. Thanks to my new loyal friend and assistant, Aggie." Junior changed the topic. "You tried to kill her too, even though she wasn't here before and never knew about what happened. Agatha was the only one who helped with my problems, and she was been a good friend to anyone and me. She was also there for me when I need help, unlike what you did to me before! When my wing got hurt, you didn't have a chance to heal me or comfort me! The only one who did it was the girl who..." Junior stopped right there when he remembered the 8-year-old girl with black hair, white dress, and large fairy-like wings on her back. She was similar to Aggie's appearance. Which means... "Aggie was that girl." He whispered to himself.

Then, Hunter interrupted. "You're very lucky to have a friend like her."

"Yes, yes I am." The young stork answered.

His father looked down. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

Junior finally gathered up the courage to get closer to the cage. The picture he had before was slipped between the bars. "Prison allows to keep photos."

Hunter took the picture and carefully pulled it from his son's wing. "Thanks."

Junior nodded and quickly turned away. He walked away with a small limp, but still proudly held his head. Until he forgot something. "Oh, and by the way, my assistant wanted to give you this." He revealed a plate, and he let it slipped towards Hunter, revealing a piece of ube cake (from the Philippines). After that, he walked away again, realizing he had just confronted his past so he could continue with his future. He didn't spare one last look at his father, ending once and for all whatever relationship he ever had with his father.

While seeing watching through Aggie's spying magic, Tulip, Aggie, and the guards noticed Junior coming as they quickly fix themselves, and wiped the tears from their eyes before Junior came out, and shut the door.

"You have watched, didn't you?" He asked, but no one answered. Junior knew Aggie used her magic to watch them. Instead of being angry at her, he patted Aggie's head with his good wing. "Thanks for watching over me." Then, he turned to Tulip with a weak smile. "Let's go I think we're done here."

* * *

Back at the cell, Hunter sighed as he took a piece of cake, sliced it with his feathers, and ate a bit. It was good, but he didn't have the cravings to finish it. He took the old piece of paper from his pocket. It was an old child drawing Junior made for him when he was a hatchling, when he could still see the admiration in his son's eyes. He placed the picture inside it and covered it with the drawing. Without no one hear or see him, he finally broke down in tears. He looked up outside the window, and into the night, he thought of his wife. _"What have I done?"_ He sobbed.

* * *

"So, what did he say?" Tulip asked, helping him walk towards the elevator.

Junior frowned and looked down. "Nothing that would change anything."

"Oh, Junior."

At least I know that I faced the questions I've been putting aside for too long.

"We should go back quickly before the doctor finds out you're gone." Aggie suggested as she pushed the 'up' button.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired, and I'm sure you girls are too." Junior chuckled.

"Nah. I'm not really tired." Aggie said.

"Even though you hated Hunter, and you wanted to punch him like that, you still have a big heart, Agatha." Junior smiled proudly. "You gave him a cake."

"That's what I am. I've done that sometimes." She shrugged.

Junior's suspicions were correct. Aggie was that girl who healed him when his wing hurt years ago. He just smiled, but he won't tell Aggie yet. Of course, for an 8-year-old turned 22, she can't refresh her memory that far.

"I'm not really tired, Junior." Tulip yawned. "You need rest."

"Maybe... we could share a bed?" Junior suggested, but felt stupid about it.

Aggie's mind dinged like a bell as she scolded, "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I know I'm not your parent, but you can't share a bed. No!"

"Oh, come on, Aggie. Just once." Tulip begged.

"NO! I'm not letting you guys. Since when did you ever learn that?" Aggie stamped her foot, and cried like a baby as the elevator opened and she ran towards the opened elevator. "You guys are disgusting!"

Junior chuckled. "She really wants to be a child again."

"Tell me about it." Tulip rolled her eyes. "She's such a childish girl." Then, they entered the elevator.

* * *

 **Wow, that's worth of writing. So what do you think? I'm almost finish with this story. One chapter left and it's all finish. By the way, I was inspired by cinderashes123 and his/her own Storks story from wattpad. That's why I made my own since he/she didn't finish his/hers. Anyway, review.**

 _ **Note: Ube is called purple yam. Ube cake is one of the most popular flavor of cake, especially in the Philippines. I hope you tried that flavor.**_

 **One question: Do I have to make a wedding in the last chapter or not?**


	15. Epilogue

**This is my last chapter. Good luck reading this. I hope you'll won't cry while being excited about it.**

* * *

Many, many weeks later after that bad fiasco, everything is back to normal in Stork Mountain. The destroyed structures were fixed, and the storks got back to work, like normal days. Junior was fully healed, and went back to his job as boss. The Gardners were back at their home, safe and sound. Aggie thanked Skipper and the rest of the penguin family a lot as they headed back to their world, and Aggie said goodbye to them. Tulip's family went back home too as Tulip decided to stay in her workshop in Stork Mountain for a while to continue working. In other news, after Junior, Tulip, and everyone in Stork Mountain found out about Aggie's wings and ability of flight, Junior promoted her as a deliverer, three days a week, much to Aggie's dismay, but she accepted it anyway, and still kept her position as the checker and the assistant.

Since many weeks had passed, Junior and Tulip dated each other for almost 100 times, including weekends and holidays (before Christmas and Halloween), and their love was like eternity, but it was not enough yet. It's time to take their relationship to the next and high level (I was supposed to say final level, but that's not the final level of a love couple relationship).

At evening, like what Junior usually do when there was going to be a date, Junior went to Aggie's room for help and asking advice for his and Tulip's date tonight, and this time, he was more nervous that usual.

"Ugh, why am I the only one to give you advice about this?" Aggie asked as she took out a black tuxedo from her closet.

"Because you're a helpful and supportive friend." Junior said. "I'm always counting on you, and I trusted you."

"Fine. But you owe me... just something. Now hold still, I'm going to put this thing on you." Aggie lifted the suit above the stork's head.

"Wait, what are you...? Is that..." Before Junior can familiarized the suit, Aggie helped him wear it. Junior felt that the suit won't fit on him. "Aggie, I think the suit is tight."

"Don't be silly, I already measured you, and copy the style of your father's suit for _your_ suit." Aggie explained.

"No wonder it looks so familiar, and where did you get my father's suit?" He asked.

"Long story, short. I can't tell. So, just let me take this thing..." Aggie grabbed a black tie of her boss's suit, and pulled it roughly and quickly, making Junior scream. "Sorry." She apologized as she took out a small black bow from her drawer. "And I'll put this little thing here." She put the bow on the tuxedo collar, and straightened it. Then, with her magic powers, she snapped her fingers, and a red rose appeared, floating next to her. "And then, I'll put this here." She pinned the rose at the left side of the tuxedo, and then, she took a few steps back to examine her boss if he looked good for his date. Her pupils suddenly grew big like puppy eyes, and squealed excitingly. "Wooooooow! Look... at... you!"

"What?"

Aggie grabbed a large mirror to let Junior see his reflection.

He was almost surprised that of his looks. Although he did clean himself, but the way Aggie made his suit and fixed his attire, it was perfect. She was right. His suit was a lot like his father's, only smaller and more gorgeous, according to Junior himself. "do you think she'll like it?" He asked his assistant/friend.

"Are you kidding? SHE'LL LOVE IT!" aggie exclaimed excitingly. "I think you're ready to go."

"I don't know, Aggie." Junior was very nervous, nervous than before. "What if it would not work for us?"

"Then, make it work. I dated a bird, and we're okay with it. Everyone was okay with me and my love, so it's your turn."

Realizing she was right, Junior took a deep breath, then exhaled. "You're right. I'll do it."

Before Junior headed towards, Aggie whistled him to halt, "Do you have the thing?"

The stork revealed a small black box on his wing. "Got it."

"Good luck." Aggie gave him a thumb-up before Junior exited her room. When she heard footsteps faded, Aggie took out her phone, and pressed the green button to call all of her friends. "Guys, it's going to happen. Bring the rest of the crew."

* * *

At the park, Junior took Tulip there for a date. She wore a sky blue dress with sparkles all over them, and her hair is still ties in a bun. He covered her eyes with his wings so he would surprise her.

"Where are you taking me?" Tulip asked.

"Oh, I won't tell you." Junior chuckled. "It might ruin the surprise."

She felt her boyfriend carefully dragged her forward as she followed him, until he stopped dragging her. "Now, can I open them now?"

"Alright, open them now."

When Tulip her eyes, she gasped in awe at the sight before her.

There was a line of candles on the park's grass, and all over the ground was a trail of red tulip petals. "Oh Junior. It's... it's beautiful."

The stork smiled, taking a hold of her hands once she was close enough. "I thought you would like it."

"Did you do this all by yourself?"

"I did have a little help with... you know who, but this is not over yet."

"It's not?"

"No, not yet." Junior gave Tulip this tender look. "I still have to do... this." He lowered himself down one knee, causing her eyes to widen.

"Junior, what are you doing?" Tulip asked.

Unbeknownst to the two, Aggie and her friends were hiding behind bushes and trees to watch the proposal scene. Even Tulip's family, Jasper, Pigeon Toady, the other storks, the wolf pack, and other bird employees of Stork Mountain were also hiding and watching.

"Isn't this exciting?" Vanna asked excitingly, but many shushed her quietly as she nodded.

When Junior was about to speak, Aggie quickly took out her phone, and recorded a video of this proposal scene.

"My beloved Tulip," Junior began softly. "It's been a year and few months ago when we became friends, delivering Diamond Destiny to her family, and re-opened the baby business. Those things we've done, we've done that together. I never treated as a family before you found yours, and a regretted that. Then, after we became friends for one year, my feelings for you was so complicated, until I was so sure I have feelings for you when we danced at the anniversary party. Since we've dated for so long, I've come to realize... I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

Tulip's heart pounded loudly like mad in her chest. She just hope of what he was doing is what she thinks he was doing.

Junior released her hands, reached out for his pocket to take out a small black box from it. "So I ask you..." He opened the lid with his wing to reveal a gold ring with a sky blue diamond that matched her dress. "Will you marry me?"

When they heard that cue, Tulip's family was about to jump with excitement out of their hiding place, but Aggie gestured them that it's not the time. Then, the family obeyed her.

In that moment, Tulip felt like the entire world had come to a halt. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She just covered her mouth with one hand as she let out a small, choked sob, feeling the pinpricks of tears stinging her eyes.

"Come on, Tulip. Answer." Teo whispered in his hiding place.

When Junior saw her reaction, he panicked as he was about to ask her what was wrong, but he suddenly heard one single word from her.

"Yes!" Tulip nodded as she launched herself at Junior, practically knocking over in the process. "Oh, yes! Yes, I will! But I'm a human, and you're a stork. It will never work."

"We'll make it work." Junior smiled as he leaned in and kiss her.

Tulip returned the kiss, then they broke it, and hugged each other.

"Aaaaaannddd... NOW!"

Junior and tulip startled when they heard Aggie's voice from the bushes as they quickly released themselves. When Aggie jumped out of hiding, everyone jumped out of their hiding places and cheered for the engaged couple.

While cheering and yelling excitingly, Aggie revealed her phone to her two bosses, stating that she was recording them when Junior proposed to Tulip. Junior face-palmed in embarrass that his assistant recorded his proposal speech. Aggie gave him a high-five, but she saw how disappointed her boss is, she just grinned sheepishly. But Junior grabbed her, and rubbed her head to tickle her for doing a great, yet crazy job.

* * *

3 weeks later.

It's wedding day, and it was held at the park. There were chairs at both sides, with many tulip petals on the ground, and there was an arc in front, covered by tulips. On the left side of the aisle was tulip's family and flightless birds who were Tulip's friends in Stork Mountain, sitting on their chairs, while on the right side were all the stork employees. At the back were the wolf pack and the I teams since they are just guests of the wedding.

In front of aisle, Junior had never felt so nervous in his entire life. Dressed in his attire, he was trying to not fidgeting, especially since there were so many people, even his fellow storks, probably watching and chatting about him. But he is still sweating for being nervous.

"Junior, you need to chill out." Jasper placed his wing on Junior's shoulder. Jasper was Junior's best man or bird so it's his job to calm the groom down.

"I can't chill out, Jasper." Junior whispered. "How can you expect me to be calm at a time like this?"

"You're just stress with nervous and excitement." Aggie said, holding a pillow on her hands with two rings on it. She was the ring bearer. She wore her same attire at the anniversary party months ago. "That's what grooms feel when they were about to get married.?

"Well then, how do you know about marriage? You're not even married yet." Junior glared at her.

"Hey, I have lots of friends who are married, and I became their party planner."

"And you were our party planner too, at the same time, you were the ring bearer."

"I was proving myself to be the most trusted and supportive friend. There! Happy?"

"Sshhh, stop it, you two." Jasper shushed the two arguing friends. "It's time."

Aggie secretly used her magic to play a song from a cassette, the same song that she sang at the anniversary party.

Tulip wore a simple white wedding gown with a small veil on her head, slightly covering her face. She was lead by her father slowly making their way down the trail of tulip petals, which it was also an aisle. Junior's eyes widened when he saw his girl. The most beautiful girl he ever seen. He just smiled tenderly has he didn't feel nervous anymore, feeling like he was proud of himself. Jasper shed a little tear as he felt sad and proud that his 'baby' has already grown up. Aggie almost cried as she buried her face on the pillow, but she didn't mind the rings stuck on her face. She always cries in weddings, and she cried to some of her friends' weddings.

When they finally reached him, Teo handed his daughter to Junior and shook hand-wing with him.

"Welcome to the family." He whispered as his future son-in-law nodded.

Tulip handed her bouquet to someone off to the side, and Junior reached out to take a hold of her hands. They stay facing each other, but they were unaware that Pigeon Toady stood on top of the table with a book at hand or wing.

"Hey, bra!"

Everyone startled as they were surprised that Pigeon Toady was in front of them.

"Pigeon Toady, what are you doing here?" Junior asked.

"I'm going to marry you two, so let's get this ceremony started," He opened the book, and cleared his throat as he announced. "My friends, and odd guests, we are gathered today to celebrate the marriage of Junior and Tulip... And did you know they are my two best friends in the world?"

"Uuhhh..." Tulip doubted that.

"We're just work friends." Junior said.

"Nice joke, best friend." Pigeon Toady laughed.

"Get on with it, or else!" Aggie shouted as she took out and activated her lightsaber.

Pigeon Toady knew what will happen next as he quickly said to the wedded couple. "You may exchange vows."

"I, Junior, take you, Tulip, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my wing to hold so I give you my life to keep." As he spoke, he gently squeezed her hands and intertwined his feathered fingers with her fingers, not wanting to let go of her gently ever again.

Tulip was so moved by his words that she could feel tears of endearment gathering in her eyes, but now was not the moment to cry. Now it was her turn. "I, Tulip, promise you, Junior, that whatever obstacles we face, whatever criticism we hear, no matter how hard and painful to accept, I shall stand by your side and we shall overcome the problems together. Despite of us being different species, I will love you in the good and the bad, for the rest of eternity. I shall never forget the stork who never got me fired, and who trusted me the most. From this day and on, I shall love you until the end of time."

After their vows, Aggie stepped forward nervously and excitingly to give Junior the rings. "Hurry, before I'm going to explode!" Junior quickly took the rings, and winked at Aggie appreciatively.

The couple exchanged rings as Junior slipped the ring through Tulip's ring finger while Tulip slipped the ring through Junior's feathered finger

Once they were finished, Pigeon Toady turned to Junior. "Do you, Junior, take Tulip to be your wife?"

The stork didn't hesitate to answer. "I do."

Then, the pigeon turned to Tulip. "Do you, Tulip, take Junior as your husband?"

The female human didn't hesitate to answer. "I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss..." Before Pigeon Toady could finish, Tulip pulled Junior down by his shoulders, and kissed him, much to his surprise, but Junior soon got carried away as he returned it, pulling Tulip closer. "...the groom." The pigeon finished.

Jasper chuckled, and Aggie cried in tears as she covered her face with a pillow. Cheers erupted from the audience, friends, and families. They all stood up from their seats, clapping whistling, howling by the wolves, and jumping happily by other bird employees.

After the newly-weds broke their kiss and hugged each other, Aggie started to interrupt the sweet scene. "I know it's pretty early to give wedding gifts, but I got you guys something." She showed them a small present that was wrapped in a white wrapper and tied on a purple bow.

Junior opened the present, and he and Tulip looked at what's inside. They were confused at first that their present was two golden and bronze ID holders that are shaped of a small letter 'I', with each their pictures are behind ruby gem shards.

"Ever since we're friends, I was wondering that after your marriage, is it okay for you guys to become one of us?" Aggie explained nervously. "To become members of my team?"

With their assistant's permission, Junior and Tulip never planned to join Aggie's team, but they didn't want to reject the offer, and they want to be with their assistant... best friend all the time.

"You really mean it, Aggie?" Tulip smiled.

"If you want to." Aggie replied.

Junior and Tulip glanced at each other as they nodded.

"I think the Stork Mountain would be okay without us." Junior said.

"It would be great to be part of your team, Aggie." Tulip added.

Aggie smiled excitingly as she took the two I team IDs, and recited. "As the leader of the team, I assigned you, Junior and Tulip, to be part of the Honorary Imaginary teams, and the shards in your IDs are magical shards that represent your element; the element of Love."

When Aggie wrapped the IDs around Junior and Tulip's necks, according to their pictures in their element shards, they pulled her closer to join in their hug. They thanked her for not only being a good friend, but also for everything that Aggie did for them.

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _ **It's like I've got nothing to do but think about you**_**

 ** _ **Everyday is a new day  
And I don't have to pretend  
All my friends think I'm crazy  
But I don't want this to end**_**

 ** _ **When I have the chance I wanna say to you  
Wishing I could take back what I put you through  
I'll never do it again**_**

 ** _ **We're like oil and water still we somehow mix  
And what used to be broken is somehow fixed  
It's hard to explain**_**

 ** _ **I know some people say  
That opposites attract  
If that's the truth then we  
We will be together forever**_**

 ** _ **It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
If you look in my heart, you'll know from the start  
That's its all I can do, not to think about you**_**

I gave you good reason  
To walk out that door  
Let me tell you I've learned a thing or two  
And I'm so amazed at the things you do  
Now don't let me go oh no

I know some people say  
That opposites attract  
If that's the truth then we,  
We're meant to be together forever

 ** _ **It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
If you look in my heart, you'll know from the start  
That's its all I can do, not to think about you**_**

 ** _ **I know some people say  
That opposites attract  
If that's the truth then we,  
We belong together forever**_**

 ** _ **It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
If you look in my heart, you'll know from the start  
That's its all I can do, not to think about you**_**

 ** _ **It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
If you look in my heart, you'll know from the start  
That's its all I can do, not to think about you**_**

* * *

 ** **Characters:****

Junior

Tulip

Agatha "Aggie" Mondejar Galido

Jasper

Pigeon Toady

 ** _ **Main Imaginary teams**_**

 _Skipper_

 _Skenda_

 _Kowalski_

 _Kelda_

 _Rico_

 _Private_

 _Prenda_

 _Dr. Blowhole_

 _Dr. Blest_

 _King Julien XIII_

 _Jolie_

 _Maurice_

 _Mac_

 _Mort_

 _Mic_

 _Marlene_

 _Maltor_

 _Kitka_

 _Kira_

 _Doris_

 _Dona_

 _Ms. Perky_

 _Perkila_

 _Shauna_

 _Smantha_

 _Hunter(female leopard seal from Penguins of Madagascar series)_

 _Huntress_

 _Skepper_

 _Skinda_

 _Kelski_

 _Kowalda_

 _Reco_

 _Rida_

 _Prevate_

 _Prida_

 _Frantis_

 _Francista_

 _Jack Skellington_

 _Jet Skellington_

 _Sally F. Skellington_

 _Saltor F. Skellington_

 _Samuel Skellington_

 _Samon Skellington_

 _Joseline Skellington_

 _Josalan Skellington_

 _Sunday Skellington_

 _Samon Skellington_

 _Jason Skellington_

 _Josan Skellington_

 _Winnie the Pooh_

 _Pon_

 _Piglet_

 _Pigla_

 _Tigger_

 _Tiggro_

 _Rabbit_

 _Rabba_

 _Eeyore_

 _Eeyre_

 _Owl_

 _Owly_

 _Roo_

 _Raa_

 _Kessie_

 _Kessia_

 _Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump, IV/Lumpy_

 _Lumpra_

 _Cosmo Julius Cosma_

 _Cos Jului Cosmi_

 _Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma_

 _Wanda Vena Fainiwinkle-Cosmi_

 _Poof Fairywinkle Cosma_

 _Pof Fainiwinkle-Cosmi_

 _Timothy "Timmy" Tiberus Turner_

 _Timosy "Tims" Tibenous Turna_

 _Tootie_

 _Toots_

 _Sparky_

 _Sparkito_

 _Blossom Utonium_

 _Blos Utioniam_

 _Bubbles Utonium_

 _Bubs Utioniam_

 _Buttercup Utonium_

 _Butters Utioniam_

 _Red_

 _Chuck_

 _Bomb_

 _Matilda_

 _The Blues (Jake, Jim & Jay)_

 _Terence_

 _Bubbles(bird)_

 _Hal_

 _Stella_

 _Ruby_

 _Roy_

 _Rebecca_

 _Chyna Ann Parks_

 _Olive Daphne Doyle_

 _Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby_

 _Tom Cat_

 _Ton GuardianCat_

 _Jerry Mouse_

 _Jenny GuardianMouse_

 _Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger_

 _Cotter "Cot" Butten_

 _Kat_

 _Kit_

 _Oggy_

 _Oggly_

 _Joey_

 _Joen_

 _Marky_

 _Markyless_

 _Dee Dee_

 _Den Den_

 _Phineas Flynn_

 _Phineaks Flynnto_

 _Ferb Fletcher_

 _Flerk Fletcha_

 _Perry the Platypus_

 _Pelry the GuardianPlatypus_

 _Aglet_

 _Ferb II_

 _Flerk II_

 _Dofelia_

 _Tinkerbell_

 _Tankerblush_

 _Periwinkle_

 _Perawankle_

 _Jake_

 _Jape_

 _Izzy_

 _Iztchy_

 _Cubby_

 _Cubry_

 _Skully_

 _Skulio_

 _Bugs Bunny_

 _Brags GuardianBunny_

 _Lola Bunny_

 _Lela GuardianBunny_

 _Daffy Duck_

 _Daffu GuardianDuck_

 _Tina Russo_

 _Tira Russa_

 _Tweety Bird_

 _Twaty GuardianBird_

 _Sylvesterr_

 _Sylvestre_

 _Tasmanian Devil/ Taz_

 _Tenz_

 _Petunia Pig_

 _Petina GuardianPig_

 _Baby Bugs Bunny_

 _Baby Brags GuardianBunny_

 _Baby Lola Bunny_

 _Baby Lela GuardianBunny_

 _Baby Daffy Duck_

 _Baby Daffu GuardianDuck_

 _Baby Melissa Duck_

 _Baby Marissa GuardianDuck_

 _Baby Tweety Bird_

 _Baby Twaty GuardianBird_

 _Baby Sylvester_

 _Baby Sylvestre_

 _Baby Taz_

 _Baby Tenz_

 _Baby Petunia Pig_

 _Baby Petina GuardianPig_

 _Miley Ray Stewart_

 _Lillian "Lilly" Truscott_

 _Oliver Oscar Oken_

 _Bagel Frederick "Fred" Figglehorn_

 _Serio_

 _Seno_

 _Azul_

 _Azal_

 _Paco_

 _Pico_

 _Pilar_

 _Pilair_

 _Yin_

 _Yi_

 _Yang_

 _Yan_

 _Luke Skywalker_

 _Han Solo_

 _Leia Organa_

 _Ben Solo_

 _Theo/Turbo_

 _Chet_

 _Whiplash_

 _Skidmark_

 _Smoove Move_

 _Burn_

 _White Shadow_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _Applejack_

 _Fluttershy_

 _Rarity_

 _Pinkie Pie_

 _Rainbow Dash_

 _Spike_

 _Discord_

 _Fancy Pants_

 _Soarin_

 _Screwball_

 _Lightning Dash_

 _Thunder Dash_

 _Prism_

 _Cinnamon Stick_

 _Cinnamon Roll_

 _Gemstone_

 _Tri-Pies(Raspberry, Blueberry & Cherry Pie)_

 _ ** **Honorary I teams:****_

 _Ginger_

 _Rocky_

 _Babs_

 _Bunty_

 _Mac(chicken)_

 _Fowler_

 _Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1_

 _Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr./Numbuh 2_

 _Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3_

 _Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh 4_

 _Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5_

 _Shaun the Sheep_

 _Bitzer_

 _Timmy(Lamb)_

 _Timmy's mom(sheep)_

 _Shirley_

 _Nutz_

 _Hazel_

 _Lawson_

 _Jeff_

 _Tyler James_

 _Avery Jennings_

 _Chloe James_

 _Stan_

 _Dracula_

 _Vladimir Dracula_

 _Mavis Dracula-Loughran_

 _Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran_

 _Dennis "Denisovich" Dracula Loughran_

 _Lydia Dracula_

 _Judith Laverne "Judy" Hopps_

 _Nicholas Piberius "Nick" Wilde_

 _Basil of Baker Street_

 _Dr. David Q. Dawson_

 ** _ **Tulip's family:**_**

 _Teo_

 _Jane_

 _Rusty_

 _Paolo_

 _Hilda_

 _Vanna_

 _Julia_

 _Timothy_

 _Carlos_

 _Varner_

 _Callie_

Alpha Wolf

Beta Wolf

Wolf Pack

Henry Gardner

Sarah Gardner

Nate Gardner

Diamond Destiny Gardner

Hunter (stork)

Villainous Penguins

* * *

 ** **Well, my work here is finish. I hope you like my story so far, even this chapter.****

 ** **Song: All I can do by Jump5****

 ** **I hope I'll hear all of you soon. Bye :-)****


End file.
